Claiming The Viper
by BrightAsNight
Summary: What will it take for John to realize that Randy is the one for him? CENTON/SHANDY
1. Chapter 1

**(01)**

"He's looking at me again," Randy whispered harshly. John glanced where he gestured and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, what a reason to be all jumpy-jumpy," John rolled his eyes again when Randy stuck his tongue at him. he wiped his wet chest with the towel and looked at Randy. John sighed. Randy was glowing again. Whenever Sheamus interacted with Randy he started to glow, like a kid opening his presents in the Christmas morning. Randy has been having a crush on Sheamus ever since he had first seen him, and only now Sheamus has been noticing it.

"You're just jealous that I might find a better partner than you have," Randy playfully smacked John's head.

"Tell me about it," John gave a fake smile and batted his eye lashes at Randy. Hearing the familiar ring tone, John picked up his phone from his duffel bag. Smiling at the caller, he answered the call. "Hey, babe."

Randy's eyes snapped to John who was talking to his girlfriend, Eve. He frowned, realizing that he would have to spend the night alone again. Quickly putting on a t-shirt, he started to lace up his shoes. Ever since John had started to date Eve Torress, they had been spending much, much less time together. Sure, Eve was more important in John's life but Randy missed his best friend. They had come back a long way from OVW and never once people got into their strange-best-friends bond. Eve, however seemed to get in between them. But Randy wasn't going to say that to John because John cared too much about Eve to understand what Randy will be saying. Sighing, Randy looked at John again.

He was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Maybe he was in love with Eve. Damn, how Randy wished he had someone like Eve in his life. A gentle tap on his shoulder made Randy look up. Sheamus was grinning crookedly, eyeing him up and down. Fidgeting under Sheamus' gaze, Randy tried to cover up his slight uncomfortable-ness and anxiety.

"You got any plans for tonight, Randy?" he asked, his heavy accent bouncing on Randy's ear walls.

"Nope," Randy cleared his throat, his voice sounding raspy all of a sudden. "Why?"

"I thought you'd like to have a drink with me," he licked his lips, his eyes moving from Randy's cerulean orbs to his perfect lips back and forth.

"Uh," Randy looked at John, who looked like he was deeply concentrating about tying his shoes, but not, not in Randy's eyes. This was his chance to impress Sheamus, but why was he hesitating? John was most likely to spend the night with Eve, so why should only he be alone in their hotel room, wasting time on a movie he didn't even want to watch? "Yeah, okay, at what time do you need me to be ready?"

Sheamus grinned widely, rubbing his hands together. "Actually, I was thinking maybe we can go right now. I'll drop you at your hotel later."

"You're not in the same hotel as we are?"

"Nah. I like my own space when I'm alone, so I rent an apartment in each city," Sheamus held out his hand to Randy, who took it and stood up. His skin on his palm tingled at Sheamus' touch and he bit his lip to force down a squeal. This crush he had on Sheamus made him act like a girl.

"Okay then. Just let me have a minute, you can wait for me in the parking lot," Randy said, glancing at John from the corner of his eye. Sheamus gave him a fake salute and exited the locker room, catching up with Daniel Bryan on the way. Randy let out a contented sigh. After a year, his dream was finally happening. He had chickened out every time John had pushed him to ask out Sheamus. But that didn't matter now.

Randy sat on the bench beside John who was glaring at the floor, jaws were twitching. "What's wrong?" Randy asked, placing a hand on John's shoulder.

"I thought we could have a movie night," John said through gritted teeth.

"I thought you were going to spend the night with Eve," Randy asked, wondering what had gotten John all riled up.

"Who told you that?" John's eyes snapped to Randy's, confusion swimming in them.

"I thought when she called you, she was asking for you to stay with her," Randy lowered his voice, as some of the other co-workers had turned their attention to them. Can't a man have his privacy?

"You thought," John hissed. "you thought. There's a difference between thinking and telling, Orton."

"Hey, you don't need to get mad over that. You can spend a night alone. But it's not like I'll be gone for the whole night. I will be back in a few hours," Randy hissed back, his own anger rising. Was John the only one who had the privilege to go out and have some fn? "I've done it a thousand times for you, why can't you do it once for me?" Randy got up and pushed his bag to John's lap. "Take it to the hotel for me, will ya?" without another word he left the locker room, not even sparing a glance at John.

John had to remind himself, Randy has a life on his own. He couldn't forever be aside John and accompany him when he's lonely. Besides, going out with Sheamus had been a long time dream of Randy. why he felt angry when he heard Sheamus ask him out, he had no idea. Maybe he was angry that yet another day passed without him and Randy spending some time together.

Gritting his teeth harder and picking up his own bag from the floor, John waved good-night's to the ones who were still in the locker room half-heartedly, leaving the room. He saw Randy getting into Sheamus' rental car once he was in the parking lot. They drove away, without even noticing that John was a few feet away from them. John threw the bags to the backseat of his car, he got into his seat, driving out of the parking lot. Once he reached to the hotel, he went to his and Randy's room breif enough to toss their bags to the bed, before making his way to Eve's room.

He knocked on the door, waiting outside until Eve opened it.

*2 hourse later, at a local bar*

"Oh my God, really?" Randy laughed, widening his eyes at the tale Sheamus was telling him.

"Why would I be lying? The next second I was out of the girl's bedroom window, running across her lawn, stark naked," Sheamus gestured from his hands. "And her father was yelling at me from the window, holding his rifle out."

"Ahaha haha so he never caught you?" Randy asked incredulously, wiping away a tear that leaked from his eyes. His mind was flashing him a naked Sheamus running across a garden, his rose butt cheeks bouncing and a bunch of chuckles burst out of his mouth again.

"Of course not! I was a helluvan' athlete," he gave a proud look, taking a sip from his beer. "The funny thing is, I can't even remember the girl's name."

Randy chuckled, shaking his head. He was having an incredible time with Sheamus. And then his mind wandered to John, what will he be doing right now. He didn't think John would stay at their hotel room waiting for him when he had hot girlfriend waiting for him a few rooms away from theirs'.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

When he was out of the trance, Randy noticed that he'd been staring at Sheamus while thinking. Nodding quickly, he flashed Sheamus a small smile.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About me hot body?" Sheamus grinned wickedly, winking at Randy.

"Oh please, I've seen people hotter than you," Randy playfully brushed him off, surpressing a grin of his own. "Like Ryan Gosling."

"Really?" Sheamus' mouth hung open. "You think that goose is better than me?"

"Hmm," Randy pretended to think, tapping his chin in the process. "Yes," he said finally, a look of satisfaction on his face. "He has the perfect height, perfect bedo, perfect ass-"

"None of it is perfect than you," Sheamus said, his voice low, seriousness in his voice. Randy looked at Sheamus, who looked like he wasn't trying to play him.

A genuine smile crossed Randy's face, despite he was half-drunk. He raised his beer and clicked with Sheamus' one, without saying a word. Randy turned his eyes to the dance floor, watching people grind their bodies to the music. Normally, the smell of sweat, alcohol and sex may have bothered him but right now, he didn't care. The man he liked was there with him, right by his side. He looked at his hand when Sheamus took a hold of it and led him to the dance floor.

"Care to dance?" Sheamus wrapped his arms around Randy's waist, pulling him closer to his body. Randy rolled his eyes, locking his arms around Sheamus' neck and swaying his slender hips against Sheamus' growing bulge in his pants, earning a groan from the pale man.

"Now you're asking that?"

XXXXX

"Oh baby, fuck me now!" Eve moaned, locking her legs around John, who was pulling on a condom.

John growled deep in his throat, adjusting his hips so he could enter Eve properly, with one swift thrust he entered her, groaning at the wetness that surrounded his cock. He started to move, hips thrusting back and forth, penetrating the hole slowly and passionately while one of his hands gripped her hip and the other stroked over her pussy. A loud ringing filled the air and John groaned inwardly at the disturbance.

"Don't answer it," Eve gasped, her nails digging to John's shoulders as John caught a sensitive nipple between his teeth and sucked on it.

"Wasn't planning on it," John panted against Eve's breast, his cock slamming on Eve's prostate, earning a delightful moan from her mouth.

"Keep hitting on it, keep hitting on it," she chanted, moving her hips to meet his thrusts. "Oh, baby!" John groaned again, feeling he was close to climax. He cursed when his phone rang again.

"I have to get it," he reluctantly pulled out of Eve, who glared angrily at him.

"Is a phone call is important to you than me?" she shriekd, gripping a handful of her long brown hair.

"No, Evie but if the person is calling twice, it must be important," sometimes, Eve irritated John but he liked her none the less. "Hello."

"Hey, Cena. It's Sheamus," John frowned, wondering why the Irish man was calling him. "Can you, uh, pick up Randy from the bar? I had to leave him there. Uh, it's an emergency."

Gritting his teeth in frustration, John said yes.

"Tell him I'm sorry, will ya?" he sounded anything other than sorry. "I didn't get to say goodbye to him."

Cursing inwardly, John hung up the call and began pulling on his clothes after discarding the used condom. The prick had the nerve to call him and tell that he had ditched Randy at the bar. Poor Randy might be wondering where his lover boy was. So much for Randy and his desperate crush on Sheamus. A small voice inside John's head agreed that Sheamus was nothing but a obnoxious bastard. He knew that it wasn't a good idea for Randy to go out with him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Eve demanded, spreading out her legs on the bed. Right now, she was far from appealing, with worry for Randy clouding over John's mind.

"I have to go pick up, Randy," he said looking away from Eve. After all there was a saying; Bros before hoes.

"Fine, go pick him up," she huffed angrily, pulling the covers over her body. "The feeling is gone anyway," she turned her back to him, settling down under the comforters. John cast her a one last glance and made his way out the door, shaking his head. Eve was such a drama queen and she got what she needed by her acts, but not this time. He walked down the corridor, and stopped in front of the elevator. The car was coming up to a stop on the floor he was in so he waited until the doors opened. With a 'ding' the elevator stopped.

"Randy?!" John exclaimed as he caught the man who nearly fell while stepping out of the elevator.

"Hey John," his voice lacked the enthuse which he had when he left with Sheamus. John snaked an arm around the swaying man, scrunching his nose up at the strong smell of alcohol. Randy was drunk.

"I was coming to get you," John supported more than half of Randy's body weight. "I assume you took a taxi?"

"Nope," his lips created the perfect 'O'. "Walked all the way, so I can skip my workout session tomorrow," he gave a slurred grin, holding onto John for his dear life.

John grumbled under his breath, stopping at their door and searching for the key card in his pocket. Randy kept humming a tune John didn't recognize, bouncing slightly on his feet. "Randy, stop dancing," he slapped Randy's back, earning a pout from his best friend. "Just wait until you go inside."

As soon as John pushed him inside the room, Randy threw his arms up in the air, waving them wildly and jumping on the spot, screaming his head off singing something John didn't know. John closed the door behind him and turned to look at Randy, putting his hands on his hips. He wondered whether Randy _walked_ the way to the hotel or _danced_. He waited until Randy got exhausted. He knew he had to get him to sleep but Randy was so stubborn when he was drunk, even more than when he was sober. But even after a half an hour Randy was doing the Jeff-Hardy dance on his bed, not a wink of sleep in his body. finally, John had to stop him.

"Randy, you need to sleep," he said sternly,moving closer to Randy.

"But I don't want to sleeeeeeep," Randy whined, a yawn interfering his sentence, his body swaying dangerously on the bed.

"Randy," John warned, when Randy was about to fall off the bed and hit his head on the nightstand. "Get down." At his tone Randy huffed, slumping his shoulders defeatedly and sitting down on the bed. That was weird. Randy never surrendered like this to John, ever.

"You're no fun."

"Sorry, I'm not Sheamus," John snapped rudely, but as soon as the words slipped off his mouth he regretted it. randy looked away from John, kicking off his shoes and taking off his shirt. A red, angry hickey met John's eyes and he swallowed thickly, unease settling in the pitch of his stomach. So Randy did the deed? Pursing his lips, John pulled the comforter over Randy's body.

"Don't be mad, John. There must have been something wrong with me for him to ditch tonight," Randy mumbled sleepily, his eyes drifting close, a yawn escaping his lips again. Even when he was drunk his ass off and about to fall into a dead sleep, Randy defended Sheamus. John might have find it adorable in another time, if he wasn't so angry at Sheamus at the moment.

The next thing he was going to do was what was Sheamus' emergency. John absent-mindedly smiled at the familiar pout which was formed on Randy's lips as he slept. John tousled Randy's short hair and got into his own bed, the exhaustion from the match he had earlier tonight catching up to him. oh yes, he had to make up with Eve too.

**[A/N] First of all, Randy will bottom for John in this story (in later chapters) so the ones who don't like John top Randy can stop reading right now, I don't want any hate comments from you guys. Second, John is in a relationship with Eve, just for now. It will take a few chapters for them to break up and John to realize that Randy will be the only one for him. this is a CENTON story no matter how much pairs you will see in the near future. And lastly, thank you for taking time to read my story and I hope you'll stick around until the end. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]**

**Waldron82: **_I'm glad you liked it._

**EnvisionVerse: **_I don't know, but I will. I can't stop the ideas which are forming in my head, LOL!_

**Bluestar711: **_Well, your question will be answered in the next few chapters._

**HelloKitty, Shirozero, thanks for reviewing!**

**(02)**

It was late when Randy woke up. He was alone in the room, but he heard the shower in the adjoined bathroom so he knew that John was in there. Just as he cracked open his eyes, a terrible headache pounded inside his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, grimacing at the pain. He rolled over so he was lying on his back on the bed and turned his head to the direction where a smell of caffeine hit his nose. Seeing the steaming cup of coffee and two pills on a paper plate he slightly smiled, knowing that it was John's doing. His head pounded again when he sat straight on the bed, reaching for the plastic cup. Taking a sip from the hot coffee and burning his tongue and throat in the process, he sighed when his hangover started to subside. Just as he rested his back against the headboard, the door to the bathroom opened revealing a wet John, clad in only a small towel.

Randy froze, his coffee cup in mid air as his eyes fell on John. Was he still drunk or was he having a dream, he didn't know, but everything seemed to slow down as John walked over to the closet. Randy's cerulean eyes travelled from John's face to his broad shoulders, heavily muscled biceps to his chiseled chest, hard abs and the tantalizing 'V' cut on his hips, where the towel was hanging so low that he could see-

He must be still drunk.

He was checking out his best friend.

Flushing, Randy averted his gaze to the pills on the nightstand and took them, downing them in his throat in a quick gulp. Then he took his phone which was placed next to the paper plate and switched it on, checking what time it is. It was already ten in the morning, so he it was not _that_ late. He noticed a few text messages that he had received. The last one was from Sheamus. Randy's eyes lit up like stars as he saw the message, lips curving to a small smile.

_Sorry for ditching ya last night. Wanna go out again, today? I'll make it up to ya. _

"Morning, Orton."

Randy heard John say, but he was too engulfed in replying Sheamus to give a response so he just nodded at him, without taking his eyes off the phone screen.

"Bitch, I said good morning," John threw the damp towel at Randy, hitting him on the face.

"I heard you, Cena, stop bitching now."

"You could've acknowledged me, you know," John rolled his eyes, throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Who you textin' in the early mornin'?... Hey, that rhymed!"It was Randy's turn to roll his eyes. He felt the bed dip under John's weight as he got onto Randy's bed. "Who is it?"

"Nosey, much?" Randy asked, pushing away John, who was trying to peer at his phone screen.

"Text-addict, much?" John shot back, reaching out to snatch the phone out of Randy's hand but failing as Randy swatted his arms away.

"Touché," Randy rolled his eyes again. "So what's for breakfast?"

"I don't know….food?" John shrugged his shoulders.

"Dang," Randy suppressed a grin. "I was hoping cardboard."

"Talk more like that and you will get exactly what you wanted," John warned, pointing a finger at Randy who was now openly laughing at John's expression. "Before all of that, go have a shower. You reek like a monkey butt."

"Hey!" Randy stopped laughing, taking offence at the insult. "I do not reek like a monkey butt. By the way, how do you know how a monkey butt smells like?" an evil smirk spread across Randy's face. He always won their verbal wars.

"Let's not talk about that," John raised his hands in defense.

Randy chuckled, shaking his head at John. The man was a mystery sometimes. He threw John's damp towel at a hamper and walked to the bathroom, taking a sniff of his shirt on the way. Phew! He did smell. Maybe not like a monkey butt, but he did reek in the smell of alcohol. He took off his shirt and looked into the mirror, noticing the small hickey on the side of his neck. Now, don't jump into conclusions, Randy doesn't give into men that easily, even if the person was Sheamus himself. He had a reputation after all. But that didn't mean that he can't have fun once in a while.

Randy took a shower, hoping to have a moment of peace but it was broken after a few minutes as John started banging on the bathroom door.

"Dude, hurry up! What are you doing, jacking off?!"

Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why couldn't John leave him alone for a few minutes? He only just started showering. He took some time just to annoy the crap out of John, properly cleaning himself. He noticed that he needed to get a tan soon as his skin had started to look pale. It was a good thing that they were in Miami; maybe he and John could go out and have some fun. When he finally came out of the room, John was nowhere to be found. What an impatient man. Randy took out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from his bag and threw them on, searching for his cap. He had to throw out every content in his bag on the bed to search for it. It was John's turn to use the hotel closet so this time; Randy had to keep his clothes and all in his bag. It was when he was slipping on to a pair of flip flops that John returned, holding two boxes. He grinned at Randy and handed one small to him. Randy looked at the box and seeing the restaurant's name, he groaned.

"John, you know I don't like Indian food," he pouted, watching John happily jog to his own bed and sitting down, opening up his parcel. John inhaled the smell of hot Indian fried rice and looked at Randy, who was still pouting.

"Dude, suck it up and eat it! If you didn't take time to jack off, you could have had come with me."

"I did _not_, jack off!"

"Really?" John raised a brow. "Then what took you so long?"

"I was just….showering," Randy couldn't find a better word to say.

"Yeaaahh," John stretched out the word. "Sure," grinning, John focused on his breakfast and licked his lips, taking a huge spoonful to his mouth. He watched in amazement as Randy picked on his food, pushing aside certain bits and trying to get a spoonful of what he actually liked, his lips still formed onto a sad pout. After taking a few bites from his own parcel, John started to feel bad for Randy. He tried to make Randy smile. "Hey, "he called, and waited until Randy looked at him. "Just try to eat it. I'll buy you a pizza."

"Chicken and cheese?" Randy's eyes were wide, they were hopeful.

"Chicken and cheese it is," John confirmed with a nod and a wide grin. Randy was so cute sometimes, like a puppy. Not that he would say it out loud of course, Randy hated being called cute. He grin widened when Randy took a few bites off the fried rice, attempting to hide the grimaces that were threatening to appear on his face. Then he abruptly stopped, locking his gaze on John. John averted his gaze quickly, hoping that Randy didn't catch him staring.

"John," Randy started. "I was wondering, if we could go to the beach today? I need to get a tan. Only if you're free," he added the last sentence quickly, remembering Eve.

"Okay," John said, without hesitating. Then he also remembered Eve. But he shrugged it off. After all, it was Eve who needed to apologize, not him. She didn't have to act like such a bitch about going to pick Randy up last night.

"John, is it really okay? I mean, if you want you can stay with Ev-"

"Its fine, Randy. Don't stress over it," John said, his appetite long gone. "But I thought you were going out with Sheamus?"

"How did you-"

"You can't hide anything from me, I'm your best friend," John gave a flat look.

Randy shook his head, smiling slightly. "I told him, maybe tomorrow. I wanted to be with you today. You know…catch up with things, have some fun together?"

"You really did that?" John asked, a bit surprised that Randy had turned Sheamus down just to be with him.

"Of course! I would choose you over Sheamus at any time! You've practically been with me in my whole life!"

"Oh," was the only thing John could manage out.

"John," Randy got up from his bed, placing the parcel on it and walked over to John's, climbing on and sitting beside him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" John tried to play the innocent card.

Randy smacked the back of his head, obviously noticing that John was trying to avoid speaking about it. "Did something happen with Eve?"

John stared at Randy for a moment, debating in his mind whether or not he should tell Randy about Eve. First of all it wasn't that much of a huge problem, he could work it out, and then John didn't want to bombard Randy with his relationship problems. So he settled on with, "we just had an argument last night."

"You fought?"

"Argued," corrected John, giving a pointed look to Randy.

"About what?"

That's when John hesitated. He didn't want to tell the reason to Randy. "Well…"

"It's me, isn't it?" Randy asked bitterly, knowing full well that John didn't want to blame him. "Did Sheamus call you asking to give me a ride?" randy waited for an answer which never came. He sighed, wrapping an arm around John's shoulders. "Look, just ignore calls like that, John. You don't have to skip your quality time with your girlfriend because of me. I will apologize to her."

"No need, if someone needs to apologize, it's her. Is sex important than your best friend?"

"You mean if your girl friend is important than your best friend?" Randy corrected this time.

"Is it to you?" John asked, looking into Randy's cerulean eyes.

"No."

"Then it's not for me, too," John finalized the conversation and patted Randy's back, who didn't look like he was satisfied with the way the talk ended. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"But-"

"No, buts," John said in a stern voice. "The only good that came out of it was the lap dance I received," John said to ease the tension.

"The lap dance?" Randy echoed, unfamiliar with what John said.

"Yeah," John's sapphire eyes twinkled. "The one you gave me."

"I did not give you a lap dance!" Randy exclaimed, his jaws dropping with shock. "I don't remember giving you a lap dance."

"Too bad," John laughed, turning his head away so Randy couldn't see that he was lying. "It helped me to get off since I was all hot and bothered from my half-session with Eve."

"Eww!"

By the time they got to the beach it was already noon. They had picked up a box of pizza on the way to eat when they were at the beach but when they reached to the beach, only the empty box was left, thanks to a hungry Randy. So John had to buy himself a burger from the burger shop at the beach. The beach was deserted except for them and a family or two. It was like they had the whole beach to themselves, since there were no crazy fan girls or anyone that knew who exactly they were.

"John, would you rub this on my back?"

John took off his sunglasses and glared at Randy, who was blocking the sun rays. "If I did, would you be kind enough to give me my moment of sun enjoyment?"

"Suureee," Randy slurred the word, smirking. He sat down between John's legs, crossing his own in Indian style. He handed the bottle of sun cream to John who applied a generous amount of cream onto Randy's back. Then he started to rub it all over his back, his knuckles kneading the flesh in right places. A soft moan escaped from Randy's lips as John began to massage his stiff shoulders.

"That feels good," he muttered, closing his eyes and slightly leaning back against John's hands.

"I bet it is," John mumbled back, his eyes roaming over the younger man's tattoos. "Did they hurt?"

"What?" Randy's eyes snapped open and it took him a second to realize what John was saying. "Oh. Not much. Kat knows how to do her job properly."

"You won't tell me the meaning of them, would you?" John asked, his fingers trailing the outline of a skull tattoo. A slight shiver ran down Randy's spine as John touched his skin softly, like he was touching a feather.

"How many times have you asked me that since I got these? The answer is still the same," Randy chuckled softly, turning his head so he could get a look at John. "Now, if you're done…"

"Get off," John pushed Randy away from him, grinning. When Randy got up, John couldn't help but notice the way Randy's ass bounced. He slapped it, earning a surprise yelp from Randy.

"Hey!" he yelped, his hand on his butt.

"Hay's for horses," John grinned teasingly, putting his sunglasses back on. Randy was such a tease sometimes. Wait. John froze on the spot. Did he seriously think that?

XXX

Randy climbed on the small bridge, looking out at the stream that flowed beneath it. It was surprisingly clean for suburbs; he could almost see some fish swimming in the water. He bent down slightly; holding on to the concrete railing for support to get a good look at the orange-red fish that was swimming right underneath him.

"Boo!"

Randy yelped, almost falling into the stream if it wasn't for a strong pair of hands. They snaked around his waist, pulling him away from the railing and against someone's chest. Taking a few breathes to calm his furiously beating heart down; Randy finally looked at the person who was holding him.

"Did I scare ya?" Sheamus asked innocently, his green eyes wide like saucers. Randy punched Sheamus' chest, sending him a glare.

"No, you made me happy," Randy said, sarcasm dripping through his words as he pushed Sheamus away gently.

"Aww, how about I make it up to ya," Sheamus grinned widely, leaning closer to kiss Randy.

"Nu-uh, Irish boy. You have to earn it," chuckling, Randy placed a finger on Sheamus' lips to stop him from kissing. Like it would, anyway. Sheamus started to kiss the finger that was on his lips.

"No," Randy punched Sheamus' chest again. "I'm still angry with you," he jabbed a finger at his chest. "You ditched me."

"Eh," Sheamus looked away, guilt crossing his face. "I forgot yesterday was my sister's birthday."

Randy noted that Sheamus' voice was sincere. After all, family was more important. So he decided to forgive him. But not that he would say it out loud. He would make Sheamus pay. "You're so, irresponsible."

"Don't you think I know that?" Sheamus grimaced, running a hand through his fiery hair.

"Now, how can I be with an irresponsible man?" Randy joked, taking a hold of Sheamus' jacket and pulling him closer.

"Oh, please," Sheamus waved him off. "You know you love me. You always go for the bad boys."

"How did-"

"I know?" Sheamus grinned. "Why are you here with me then?"

"Excuse me," Randy jabbed a finger at Sheamus' chest again. "_You_ are the one who came and disturbed me."

"Maybe," Sheamus flicked Randy's nose, earning a gasp from him. "But you didn't walk away."

"Okay, you got me there," Randy pouted, accepting his defeat.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Sheamus pinched Randy's cheeks. Randy swatted his hands away, glaring at him.

"Do _not _call me cute!"

"Hmm, let me see," Sheamus pretended to think, tapping his chin and then his eyes averted to Randy's, a teasing grin on his lips. "You're cute!"

"Urgh!" Randy threw his hands up in the air and turned away from Sheamus, stomping towards the hotel. "You are so annoying!"

"But isn't that why you love me?" Sheamus said, practically running to catch up with Randy.

"Who said I love you?" Randy abruptly stopped, giving a curious look to Sheamus who was rocking on his heels, hands shoved down his pockets.

"Uh," Sheamus took a while to think it over. "Your eyes," he finally settled on it.

Randy rolled his eyes, snorting. "Really? That's the best thing you could come up with?"

Sheamus pouted. "I can't help it. I'm not a cheesy person!" then he suddenly yanked Randy to his side, their chests crashing together while doing so. A car whooshed past them, missing their bodies in inches. "You did realize that you were standing in the middle of the road, right?"

Um," Randy smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Actually, no."

"Anyway," Sheamus said, shaking his head. "Are you scheduled for the house show tonight?"

"Yeah," Randy said grumpily. "With Barrett. You?"

"Rhodes. Care to join my ride to the arena?" Sheamus asked, his eyes lightening up in hope.

"Hmm," Randy thought over. John wasn't scheduled for tonight, so he'd have to travel alone. If he took Sheamus' offer, not only he could spend some time with Sheamus but also, John would have a chance to make it up with Eve. "Fine."

"Great."

XXXXX

"Good match out there, Orton," Wade's heavy accent rang through Randy's ears as they made their way to the locker room. Randy scowled.

"Yeah, it was good, except for the parts that you unnecessarily touched me."

"Oh come on," Wade waved him off. "You secretly loved it."

"No, I didn't Wade. I don't like people touching me like that, especially in front of thousands of people," Randy spat, moving away when Wade reached out to him.

"Is there something wrong here?"

Another set of heavy accented words were heard and Randy's head turned to the direction where the voice came from, his glaring eyes softening at the sight of Sheamus. He still had to participate in his match later tonight so he was still wearing his trademark t-shirt. But Randy was too irritated to give a normal response. "Nothing," he said, sending daggers to Wade through his eyes and storming down the hallway towards his locker room.

There was no need of an explanation, Sheamus knew what have happened. He had caught Wade giving unnecessary looks to whenever Randy was around the locker room. And he didn't like that one bit.

"Barrett," he started, as the British turned to walk away. "Stay away from my pet," he hissed.

"Your _pet_?" Wade mocked, raising a brow. "I thought he was Cena's pet."

"Cena is just a friend, Barrett," Sheamus said, even though a small doubt was forming in his mind.

"Oh, please. There's a saying," Wade continued his mind game, knowing that he was reaching to a somewhat victory. "More than meets the eye."

Sheamus watched Wade Barrett walk away, frowning at what he said. John was in a relationship with Eve Torres, and Randy was only interested in Sheamus, or that's what at least Sheamus thought. Maybe he needed to ask out Randy once and for all, claim him as Sheamus'. Thanks to Barrett, now Sheamus had to look out for both _Cena _and Barrett, to avoid them from getting closer to Randy.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N]**

**Bluestar711: **_well, people don't fall in love instantly. Takes time. That's something I've learnt._

**AngelEyes2012: **_I couldn't find a better pervert than Wade ;)_

**Waldron82: **_Don't say that to him! He's my baby too! *pouting*_

**John cena good girl: **_Me too, Love!_

**EnvisionVerse: **_That's why this story is Centon, lol!_

**HelloKitty: **_You have it now._

**Shirozero: **_Don't we all love to see them? Shame he doesn't show them on Live TV._

**(03)**

Randy dropped his ring gear to the floor, wrapping a towel around his waist. He didn't notice Sheamus leaning against the closed door of his locker room, watching his every move. He had his back to Sheamus, or he would have caught the sly smirk he was giving Randy. His eyes ran over Randy's tribal tattoo on his shoulder blades to his shapely back and hips and to….well, the most delicious part of Randy's body was covered by the towel. Sheamus pouted.

Pushing himself away from the wooden door, he walked to Randy and stood behind him, grinning from ear to ear. Randy was shoving his clothes into his duffel bag oblivious to what was happening behind him. He was still in discomfort about Wade's behavior, and his actions have messed up his whole day. He sighed, rubbing his temples. Pale arms snaked around his waist, pulling his back against a chest and locking him in an embrace. Randy's lips twitched, a smile breaking across his face as he leaned back against the familiar arms.

"I'm sweaty," he said, turning his head slightly and giving a warning to Sheamus. Sheamus was still in his wrestling trunks and his trademark t-shirt, his match yet to come. "You might not want to touch me."

"I don't care," Sheamus said, tightening his arms around Randy and nibbling his ear lobe. "I've been meaning to ask something from you. See…. Were you ever involved with John, romantically?"

Randy blinked a couple times before sighing. That was a question he often got from his co-workers. Not to mention, John must have gotten that question too. Why did people assume that just because they are acting playfully, that they are an item? Even John being with Eve didn't convince them. "No, Sheamus. He's just a friend. Just my best friend."

"You two haven't even considered….about being together?" Sheamus pushed, partially wondering if he was annoying Randy.

"No," Randy shook his head. "We didn't feel the need to. Actually until you've said that, even I haven't thought about it. Not that I say I want to be with him. It would be…"

"Disgusting?" Sheamus asked.

"Odd," Randy corrected. "Strange."

Sheamus nodded; slightly satisfied at the answer he got... he noticed Randy's shoulders tense, so he tried to soothe him. "I'm joining you in the shower."

"What?" Randy pulled back, turning around to face Sheamus. "Your match is yet to come, and I can't wait until it's over."

"I repeat, I don't care," Finalized Sheamus, taking off his shirt. Randy gave him a nod, his heart jumping at the thought of taking a shower with the Irish man. He walked to the bathroom, making extra effort to sway his hips on the way. Not that he was making suggestions of course, but a little teasing won't do any harm. Grinning mischievously he took off his towel, loving the stare he felt on his ass from Sheamus. As soon as he entered a shower stall and turned on the shower, he was shoved against the wall.

He gave a small groan when his back hit the wall and a sigh when the cold water hit his hot, sweaty and greasy body. He found his own lips being captured between two soft lips the next second, fingers gripping his hips tightly, holding him to a spot. Sheamus sucked on Randy's bottom lip, growling low in his throat when Randy didn't give in at the first time he was asked for entrance. Randy smiled into the kiss, pushing away Sheamus' tongue as it tried again to force into his mouth. Sheamus cursed against their lips, biting down on Randy's lip hard. Randy groaned, his mouth accidentally opening as a jolt of pain shot across his bottom lip. Finding the perfect opportunity, Sheamus slipped his tongue inside Randy's mouth, exploring it.

He pulled the smaller man's hips against his own, feeling a rush of heat going to his cock as their naked groins rubbed against each other. Randy moaned into the kiss, his lips pausing momentarily as his mind clouded over with lust, at the growing friction of their rubbing crotches.

John nodded everyone on his way to Randy's locker room. He had been with Eve the whole day and when he finally made up to her and came to his hotel room, Randy had left a note to him saying he was going to ride with Sheamus to the arena. John wasn't scheduled for a match tonight, but he had wanted to see Randy's. Hoping he was not late, he hurried towards Randy's locker room. He stopped short when he spotted a sweaty, beat up looking Wade Barrett talking to Drew McIntyre. This was the man Randy had been scheduled to fight.

He made his way towards Wade, lingering in the hallway for a moment until Drew left him alone. Then he stepped forward, giving a stiff nod to Wade.

"If you are here for Orton's match, Cena," he said, pointing a finger at John. "You're late."

"Oh," John blinked, scratching the back of his head. "When-"

"Half an hour ago," Wade rolled his eyes at John's sheepish look, and then eyed him up and down. "You might find Orton in his locker room, but I won't suggest you going there right now."

"What do you mean?" John furrowed his eyebrows, frowning at Wade.

"Just take it as I said it," Wade waved him off. "Now go away, I have business to handle."

John gave him a stiff nod again, walking away from Wade. What did Wade mean by what he said? Why wouldn't he want to go into Randy's locker room at that moment? Randy was his best friend, he could meet him anywhere at any time he wanted. Brushing off what Wade said, he continued his way to the locker room. He paused when he was outside the door, getting a brief thought of knocking on it before entering. Then he shrugged it off, turning the knock and opening the door.

The room was empty, no one was there. But Randy's bad was on a bench, zipper open. That meant he was having a shower. John decided to wait until he comes out and went over to a bench to sit down. Just when he crouched down to sit he froze, hearing an unfamiliar sound, following by a growling sound. A thought of Randy being hurt flashed across his head, but even to him the sound he heard was not to be categorized as of pain. He gulped, slowly taking steps towards the shower stalls. There wasn't a door to the bathroom, just an open entrance.

His blood ran cold and his face heated up at the sight that greeted him. Randy and Sheamus was standing under the shower, water splashing on and around them, with their arms tangled around each other, their lips and tongues in a heated battle. John swallowed thickly again, remembering what Wade said. So this was what he meant? John was so engulfed in what was happening before him, he didn't even realize that he was literally watching his lifelong best friend practically having sex in the bathroom. He was glued to the spot, his sapphire eyes wide and frozen on Randy and Sheamus.

Sheamus slammed Randy against the wall, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. He buried his face against the crook of Randy's neck, sucking and biting on a sensitive spot, earning a delightful moan from Randy. Randy tilted his head, giving Sheamus more access and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as their hard ons crashed against each other. He panted for breath as Sheamus grinded against him, his own hips bucking to meet the thrusts. He bit his lips to force back a loud moan, but he couldn't help a whimper as his cock slid against Sheamus' dick, his whole body on fire with anticipation.

John backed away from the scene, his eyes casting towards the floor as he hastily ran out of the locker room. Why did he run, he didn't know. He wasn't scared, he wasn't embarrassed…there was something else. Something else that tugged at his chest, something else that was trying to click in his head. He closed his eyes, resting his back against the wall beside Randy's locker room. His heart accelerated at the memory of Randy's face, eyes closed and lips parted, a look of pure pleasure etched onto his face. It was odd to see him like that because….let's face it. It was the first time John had seen that look on Randy's face. He must be enjoying it with Sheamus so much to make that expression. But why did he feel jealous?

Jealous? Did he think jealous? Was he jealous? He didn't know. He was confused, frustrated. Maybe it was just the stress of finally realizing and admitting that his best friend was going to be belonged to someone else. Maybe it was because the thought of Randy might ditch him sooner or later for Sheamus. He jumped startled, when the door swung open from the inside. He stared blankly as Sheamus smirked at him and gave a nod, walking away now wearing his ring gear. John's face scrunched up in anger, but he managed to force it down as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When he heard the faint sound of permission he entered the room, seeing Randy throwing on a t-shirt. John got a last glimpse at Randy's abs before the t-shirt covered them.

"John," Randy asked, surprised at seeing John here. "What are you doing here?"

John shrugged, trying to keep his face straight and voice casual. "I wanted to see your match, but I was too late when I got here."

"Gah," Randy waved him off. "Thanks for coming anyway. So… how was it?" Randy asked nervously, anxious to find out how did it go with Eve and John.

"What do you mean?" John asked, not even having a clue of what Randy was saying. His mind kept back flashing Randy's pleasured face.

"With Eve," Randy rolled his eyes. God, John was so dumb sometimes. "What happened?"

"Oh," John shrugged again. "We're okay now. After a heavy make out session and a hand job from her, everything went back to normal."

Randy made a face. "Ew, too many details!"

What would he say if he had known what John had just witnessed moments ago? John mentally punched himself, averting his eyes from Randy to anywhere else. He shoved his hands inside his pockets, "You coming with me to the hotel or going out with Sheamus?"

"Well," Randy was going to say going out with Sheamus, but when he saw the desperate look on John's face, he chuckled, unable to resist the older man and his puppy pout. "Fine, I'll come with you."

Randy picked up his bag, going out of his locker room to find Sheamus with John trailing behind. He found Sheamus a few feet away from the gorilla waiting until his opponents' pose finished. After saying that he's leaving with John, Randy kissed Sheamus' lips, assuring him that he would spend some time with him soon. Unknown to Randy, Sheamus gave John a warning look to John. Was that sup [posed to intimidate him? John grinned widely, flipping Sheamus the finger and hastily catching up with Randy to their way to the rental car.

Fifteen minutes later they were at their hotel room. Randy yawned loudly, stretching out his arms. But he didn't want to go to sleep yet. "Johnny, let's watch a movie!" He exclaimed, returning to his childish behavior that he used around John. John chuckled at his the nickname he received from Randy. He had hated it ever since he first heard it from Randy, or as a matter of fact from anyone else. But now that he was used to it, he only allowed Randy to call him that. Anyone else does, and it will be the last word they will utter from their mouth.

"I think I may have bought one or two classic movies with me. But," John's eyes glinted in mischief. "They're all sappy romances."

Randy groaned, brushing a hand down his face. He hated love stories. They were just too cheesy for his liking. "Nothing else?"

"Nothing else," Confirmed John, inserting a DVD to the hotel's Player and going to the couch. Randy sat down beside him, resting his head on John's lap and his long legs spread out on the rest of the couch. John smacked his head. "Oi!"

"What?" Randy pouted. "You're comfortable than this crappy couch! Shut up and let me enjoy the movie."

*An hour later*

"Are you crying?" John asked a teasing grin on his lips as he watched Randy's sad face. He was biting his bottom lip and his upper lip was trembling, his cerulean eyes lighter than usual as he stared intently at the TV.

"NO!" Randy smacked John's chest, grumbling in annoyance. Why was John this much annoying? He focused on the movie, where the boy was crying over his dead lover, holding her to his chest. He clicked his tongue. "Damn…. This is why I don't watch romances," he mumbled, shifting his head on John's lap to a comfortable posture.

"You said something?" John casted his eyes at the younger man, his hand resting on Randy's chest. He could feel the hard muscles under that thin fabric of his shirt, but there was some softness to them too. He wondered briefly what it would feel like to run his hand over Randy's chest briefly, but as soon as it came John discarded the thought. Obviously, the stress from work was messing up his head. When he got no answer from Randy he craned his neck and looked at his face, noticing that Randy had fallen asleep so suddenly.

Chuckling, John shook Randy gently. Randy didn't even budge; he just murmured something and nuzzled his face against John's thigh, making a tingling sensation being created on John's thigh. Ignoring the tickle he gently raised Randy's head, snaking an arm behind his shoulders. His other arm went under Randy's calves, lifting him up from the couch. This time, John was only able to get a single bedroom, but the bed was king size, it had enough space for both Randy and John. He placed the younger man on one half of the bed, pulling the comforter on his body.

He went back and switched off the TV, climbing on to the bed beside Randy and closed his eyes, after catching a last glance at Randy's angelic, peaceful face.

**Thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. Hopefully, you'll review on this one too. **


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N]**

**Chloeyuki: **_Who said John was in love? ;)_

**John cena good gurl: **_Remember, you might not be wrong._

**Subseeker: **_Thanks for reviewing, love!_

**Bluestar711: **_Glad to know that! I'm trying so hard not to hurry up!_

**AngelEyes2012: **_You got it now._

**EnvisionVerse: **_Well, here's more fluff-stuff!_

**RKO-Flavored-Skittles: **_Many people more to come!_

**Waldron82: **_Hehe, I love an aggressive Sheamo-baby :D_

**KateKayfabe: **_Thanks for the review, love!_

***Though I paired this story as Centon, I might end Randy up with someone else. I have no idea who to pair him with at the end though. Let's just go with the flow and see what happens.**

John's eyes stuttered open. He yawned, stretching out his arms….well, tried to. The first thing he noticed was there was a body of dead weight was over him. He could hardly breathe. He looked at the source, seeing his best friend's peacefully sleeping body sprawled on top of his, his face buried against John's neck, arms thrown across John's chest. The first thought that came to his mind was push the younger man to the floor. But then he looked at The Viper's angelic face.

Cerulean eyes were hidden behind eye lids, cutting off John's contact with them. Randy's lips were slightly parted, a drop of spit drooling from his mouth onto John's neck. John made a disgusted sound, but he couldn't help but notice how adorable Randy looked. For the millionth time, John punched himself mentally. He needed to get his brain checked, to see if he was mentally ill. But then again, it wasn't that much of a problem that he thinks his best friend is cute was it? Well, it kind of was because Randy was romantically involved with someone else….. And that he's into men.

Absent mindedly, John's fingers trailed the outlines of Randy's tattoos on his arms. The younger man mewled softly, nuzzling his face against the crook of John's neck. John clamped his legs together, as Randy adjusted his position, accidentally brushing his left knee against John's morning wood. This was pure torture. Reluctantly, John shook Randy's shoulders gently. Randy just hummed, pursing his lips. John shook him a little harder. "Dude, wake up."

"Meh," Randy muttered, pushing away John and turning his back to John, moving to the other side of the bed. Relief flooded through John as Randy got off him, giving him enough space to breath. After taking one last glance at Randy's sleeping frame, John jumped out of the bed. He hurried to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stripped off his clothes and dumped them into the dirty laundry basket, turning on the shower. Stepping under the warm water, he sighed in content, as the water warmed up his body. Then he looked down as he felt a throbbing sensation between his legs.

His cock was erect, standing up proudly, the head leaking pre-cum and glaring angrily at him. He put his hands on his hips, wondering what to do. He couldn't jack off, because Randy was sleeping in the attached bedroom. He didn't have problem with masturbating, but he was loud when he pleasured himself, so it might result Randy to wake up. John didn't want to embarrass himself. But none the less, his body started to act on its own. It was as if it abandoned John's mind and head, and created one of its own.

His fingers trailed down his chest, across his abs to the lower abdomen. He rested the hand there, just to sigh with content at the feel of warm water cascading down his body, flowing down his erect cock. Then his index finger trailed the vein that ran on the underside of his shaft, a shiver erupting through his body as he touched the sensitive vein. He hissed slowly, his eyes closing, as his thick fingers wrapped around his length, tugging it softly. Behind his eye lids, memories flashed.

And no, they weren't of Eve.

He bit his lip to force back a moan as his mind showed him of a certain younger man. He was naked, his eye-torturing body flexing, the golden tan that tainted the skin glowing under the stream of water that flawed down on him. John's breathing quickened, as he was lost in his own world of Randy. He applied the right amount of pressure to his cock, tugging it at its base. He strokes the hard shaft, his thumb brushing over the tip ever so slightly. He moaned the warning of preventing Randy from waking up long lost in his mind. The only thing that was on his mind was Randy's face that showed an expression of ecstasy, as he writhed against Sheamus' body in pleasure. The sound of Randy's moans echoed in his head, his own moans becoming incoherent.

Randy's lust filled icy steel eyes were clouded with pleasure, his lips parted as moan after delightful moan escaped from them. John strokes his length faster, his breaths quickening to match the pace of his hands. John's head was ready to explode with mental I mages of a slutty Randy, and he gave one last squeeze at his balls. His cock nearly blasted as rope after rope of thick white cum spurted from the tip to his hand, coating it with the fluid. It was after he opened his eyes John realized what he had done. He slid down the glass wall of the shower stall, into a sitting position on the floor. He put his head on his hands, his mind still dizzy from the climax as he thought over the fuck he had done.

A hand was clasped on Randy's mouth, as he stared wide eyed at the closed bathroom door. His heart was racing in his chest, pounding against his chest bones. Was he still asleep? He dug his nails to his wrist and hissed at the pain that shot through the slight scratches. Nope. He was not asleep at all. Besides, he had been awake for almost half an hour, and the sounds that were emanating from the bathroom were quite confusing.

No, scratch that. They were frustrating, mind blowing and blood boiling. Randy let his hand fall from his mouth; he let his body fall to the bed from the sitting position. His eyes glared a hole through the cream colored ceiling, his mind swirling with doubt. Why the heck, was he hearing his name ringing from the bathroom? The last time he remembered, he was back in his room, with John. He rummaged through his head to remember if it was actually John. Then he mentally punched himself. Of course, he had come with John.

But who the hell was masturbating thinking about him? John?

Pfft.

Yeah, right.

Groaning with irritation, Randy wiped his face off with his hand and turned to his side on the bed. His eyes were still wide and his heart was still hammering. He simply could not understand what the heck was going on. He started to feel anxious, as he heard the shower being turned off. His breathing came out faster, as the door opened. Randy quickly shut his eyes, trying to pretend that he was still sleeping, but the movements his chest made as he breathed gave him out.

"Still not ready to get out of the bed, I see," John chuckled, but the chuckles were strained and held back.

Randy pokes an eye open. Yup, that was Johnny alright. Still, Randy didn't want to believe his own ears. "I…." he could not find words to say, his throat was blocked by something. He gulped and turned to face John, who was picking out his clothes. Should he ask John about what he did in the bathroom?

"Still sleepy?" John glanced at Randy, briefly catching the younger man's expression. John stopped breathing. Momentarily thinking if Randy had heard him? Shoving the thought to the back of his head, he shook his head with annoyance.

"Mhhmm," Randy mumbled, his eyes casting to the floor as John started to dress up. He didn't actually hear what John said though. He was thinking of those moans that John had made in the bathroom.

"Then I assume you are going to spend the day on the bed?"

Randy looked at John, who was finally dressed but was tapping at his phone. His shoulders were tensed, his body stiff. Randy wanted to tell John to turn around so he could look at his face, but he still couldn't find his voice. "Mhmm."

"Well," pocketing the phone, John faced Randy who was tangled in the messy sheets. The look alone was tempting. Again, John mentally slapped himself. Hadn't he done enough for today? "I'm going out with Eve today."

"Hmm," Randy hummed, his icy blues fixed upon John.

"I'm going then," John said awkwardly, inching closer to the door with a nervous laugh escaping from his lips as he fidgeted uncomfortably under Randy's gaze. They held a certain emotion that said that Randy knew something that John didn't. Just as he touched the door knob, he froze at his friend's voice.

"John," Randy shifted on the bed, swinging his legs over the edge and sitting straight. "I… I need to ask you something…." His struggled to control his voice from shaking so badly.

John waited expectantly. But even he couldn't deny that he was slightly afraid of what Randy was going to say. The look on Randy's face let alone made the pitch of his stomach clench. Maybe he had found out that John had watched his and Sheamus' sexual encounter yesterday. Maybe Sheamus saw and told it to Randy. Oh God…. If only he had listened to Wade Barrett.

"In the bathroom-"

"I swear to God I was going to say it to you," John blurted out before Randy could actually say anything. He was hyperventilating, his eyes wide as he raised his hands in defense. Randy's breath hitched, as he stared at John. "I… I saw you in the bathroom yesterday… I was going to-"

"In the bathroom?" Randy whispered. "Yesterday?" that was a squeal. The next second, he burned in red, his face scarlet from embarrassment.

"I didn't see much, though," John tried to assure him, attempting to ease the situation by trying to smile which came out as a grimace.

"John," Randy breathed out, motioning with his hands. "It's bad that you even _saw_ me!"

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked, Rand-"

"John it's not about you seeing me naked," Randy shook his head, unable to look at John. "It's about the _thing_ you saw me do."

"I'm… I'm sorry," John scratched the back of his head, his own face reddening as Randy looked away from him in shame.

"It's… ugh!" Randy turned his back to John and buried his face in the pillow. At that moment, he had absolutely nothing to say. He was going to ask John one thing, and what was revealed was another thing. God…. It was so embarrassing. He vowed himself never to act sexually in a public bathroom. So that was why John looked so out of space last night at his locker room. Having to see his best friend, practically having sex in the shower. Randy didn't look up as he heard the bedroom door slam close. He doubted if he would even get out of the bed for the rest of the day.

While John will be out there having fun with Eve, Randy decided to stay in his hotel room and sulk in shame.

XXX

When John spent the day with Eve, it felt like years. No offense, but it was boring. They just rode around the town in a rental, stopping here and there for a little bit of shopping and having a snack. For countless times John's mind wandered back to Randy, wondering what the younger man was doing at the time. For many times his hand had crept to his jeans pocket to take out the phone and call him, but every time, as soon as his fingers touched the sleek black device he would cowardice.

He knew he had to face Randy tonight in one way or another. Sure, he could stay the night with Eve, but after spending the whole day with her, it didn't seem like a bright idea. So John just let it go, waiting patiently but anxiously as the time passed.

Deciding to stay in the hotel room was the worst decision that Randy had made in his life. He had no one to talk to. Cody and Ted were away with their families for the weekend and Sheamus was out doing a radio interview. Randy had tried to do so many things, like listening to some new music and watching movies, but his mind was elsewhere the whole time. It wasn't focused on a particular someone, it just seemed distracted. He often found himself staring at the empty wall of the hotel room, thinking about nothing. He sighed for the umpteenth time, punching the pillow on the bed. The day just sucked!

A knock was heard and Randy glanced at the clock. It was certainly not Sheamus and definitely not John so who was it, bothering him at this time of the day?

Slowly, Randy got up from the bed and walked to the door, opening it slightly. Suddenly it swung open, hitting Randy's nose in the process. Groaning, Randy stepped back as the intruder made his way inside. After steadying himself, Randy looked at the person who came in and groaned again. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Is that a new way to welcome visits, Randy?" his accent heavy and deep, Wade smirked at Randy, closing the door behind him.

"Get out," Randy spat, pointing to the door. "I did not invite you in."

"I know," Wade propped down on the bed, his body in a suggestive position as he looked up at Randy. "I invited myself in."

"You know," Randy put his hands on his hips, glowering at the British man that unashamedly was spread out on his and John's bed. "Sheamus will be here in no time."

"Was that supposed to scare me, babe?" he asked, raising a brow. "Because it doesn't."

"Let me make it perfectly clear," Randy gritted his teeth, his jaws clenching with anger. "I don't want you here. I don't want you _anywhere at all_. I'm not interested in _you_, Wade; get it through your dickhead."

"But I can make you want me, baby," Wade widened his eyes, attempting to give puppy eyes which terribly failed. Along with his scruff, he looked like an overgrown gorilla.

Randy sighed in frustration, rubbing his temples as he thought of how to get rid of the annoying man. He could go out of the room, but Wade would follow him anywhere he went. So that meant he had to kick Wade out of his room somehow. An idea clicked in his head. It was a huge risk, and Wade was stronger physically, yet he didn't want to admit it out loud.

"You know," Randy smoothed his voice a chord, half closing his eyes as he kicked off his shoes. "Maybe it won't be that bad that you're here, Wade," he purred, backing away and leaning against the door facing the British man. "Since I'm not in a relationship with Sheamus and I'm aaaaallll alone right now," he wiggled his eye brows and motioned to Wade with his fingers. "You might be able to fix my boredom."

Needless to say, Wade fell right through the hole. As if, who wouldn't? Randy was walking sex on two legs, everything about him oozed sex, even his voice. Wade swallowed thickly, as his beady brown eyes roamed down Randy's inviting body. He got up, inching closer to The Viper, swaying his hips, attempting to look sexy, which terribly failed again. Randy bit his bottom lip, cunning eyes looking at Wade with a darkened expression.

"Come at me," he mouthed, flicking two fingers towards Wade. Wade growled low in his throat, hesitating a second before going to Randy. The first thing he did was pinning Randy's shoulders to the door, blocking out the blow that Randy attempted to give him. He chuckled darkly and pressed his body against Randy, eyes almost black with lust.

"You thought you had me, eh," Wade said in a low voice, his lips dangerously close to Randy. "I'm not a lousy idiot, Orton. I'm a grown man. I've been with many, and I know what you are going to do from how you even bat an eye lash."

Randy growled, glaring openly at Wade. His fucking plan didn't work. He was supposed to open the door just as Wade lunged at him and pushes him out, but Barrett was way too fast for his own good. He squirmed under the hold, trying to kick Wade's shin. "You bastard! Get your hands off me!"

"Now, now, love," Wade soothed, his teeth grazing Randy's jaw. "I won't do anything that you don't want me to do."

"Let me fucking go," Randy shouted, bucking his hips forward to push Wade away, but the second he did, he realized that it was the stupidest thing in the world to do at that time. Wade was already hard from the way Randy was writhing underneath him, and as those slim hips hit against his hard on, it felt like heaven. A thrill went down his spine and a jolt of heat rushed to his cock, which was leaking pre-cum in his boxers.

"You have quite the moves, I should say," Wade chuckled, pressing his groin against Randy's. "I think you'll be fine on the bed, naked though."

The door swung open again, in such a force that both Randy and Wade were thrown out of the way.

John froze on his legs, staring startled at the men in front of him. He felt his blood starting to boil as he took in Wade Barrett with his arms around Randy, and Randy pressing against his chest, holding fistfuls of Wade's t-shirt.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he growled, glaring at Wade heatedly. Randy snapped out of his trance and looked at what he was doing. Hissing, he shoved Wade away from him, joining John with glowering at him.

"Now, calm down, Cena-"

"Don't you dare say calm down to me, Barrett," John spat, balling his fists in anger at Wade, who was raising his hands in defense. "The fuck are you doing here?"

"I just came to hang out," Wade said casually, fixing his ruffled shirt.

"It looked anything but 'hanging out' Barrett," John glanced at Randy from the corners of his eyes. Randy was glaring at his own feet, his body shaking with emotion. "Are you okay?" Randy only gave a stiff nod, but it was satisfying enough to John. He focused on Wade again. "Get out."

"Fine," Wade snickered, sneering at Randy as he made to the door. "I know you won't believe me if I said that it was Randy who made the first move Cena. So I'll part with my mouth shut. Oh, wait," he clasped a hand over his mouth, mocking surprise, and then he sneered again. "But I just said it!"He slammed the door behind him, leaving John and Randy alone in the room.

The tension was so thick, it was killing John. He didn't know what to say, sorry for coming late, or ask if what said was true. Then he shook his head in disbelief, disbelief at himself. How could he doubt his best friend over some asshole-ish pervert? But then again, he didn't ask Randy about it. "Randy, wha-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Randy growled, walking out of the room. He was glad that Barrett was nowhere in sight. He just needed some alone time, he just couldn't face John right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N]**

**Thanks to **_Crazy about Sheamus_**, **_Waldron82_**, **_RKO-flavored-skittles_**, **_Bluestar711_**, **_john cena good gurl_**, **_AngelEyes2012_**, **_KateKayfabe_**, and all the anonymous guests for reviewing!**

**The Viper Kinda: **_Thanks for pointing that out, hun. It was supposed to be 'bed'. It's all fixed now thanks to you!_

**I hope this chapter doesn't bore you **

**Chapter Dedication: **_to all my amazing readers!_

**Song of the Chapter: **_Breath-Breaking Benjamin_

**(05)**

It was nearly six in the evening. He made his way out of the hotel, hands shoved deep inside his pockets, keeping his cerulean eyes on the floor and watching out where he was going. Ignoring the blonde receptionist who flashed him a million dollar smile he stepped out of the hotel entrance, and into the courtyard. There was nothing special to look at there, just neatly trimmed lawn and a few trees with colorful leaves. Oh, and a fountain which a statue of a naked cherub was shooting water through his-

Let's just stop there.

Randy walked over to where the wooden benches were made, right beside the fountain. He chose the one furthest away from the fountain, as some of the water from the fountain was sprayed to the nearby ground. Frowning at the creaking sound that the wooden bench made as he sat down, he slowly rested his back against the back-rest. Has he become fat? Or maybe these were just cheaply made. He shook his head. Really? Didn't he have anything else to argue in his mind about than him being fat or not? Or maybe he just didn't want to think of the over loaded questions that were nagging his mind for a second.

Sighing, he scratched the back of his head. His life sucked. Well, whenever John wasn't in it. Oh… and Sheamus. And it damn well sucked with Wade Barrett in it. Just the thought of his name made Randy's blood boil. Couldn't that man get a hint? No scratch that, forget about hints. He had perfectly told Barrett to his face that he had no interest in him in any kind of way, and won't ever have. Sure, like John said, Never Give Up…. But, it only applied to certain things, right? He had to admit that he liked men who had accents, and it was the only reason that Randy had kept up with Barrett for this long without complain. Apparently, his politeness had been misunderstood for another thing. He couldn't even think about how John kept up with his happy façade all the time.

And no, the accent wasn't the only reason that he liked _Sheamus_. Randy's lips twitched at a smile. That man was perfect. True, he had pale skin that had never kissed a ray of sun and had a horrible drinking habit, he was annoying, and at the same time cute, he could make anyone smile with just one look… So was John, right?

Randy mentally punched himself.

How the hell did that thought creep into his mind?

Randy wiped a hand down his face, bending forward and placing his elbows on his thighs. Ever since Sheamus had asked about him and John, he had been feeling unusual whenever he has been around John. Was he over thinking about all of this? Maybe he was. Or maybe he just-

"Fucking hell…." He wiped a hand down his face again, this time, wiping away the water droplets that were thrown at him. Gritting his teeth he looked up, fixing up The Viper glare on his face. "What the- Oh…" he blinked at the pale man who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I thought I would have to dump you in that pond," he teased, taking a seat beside Randy. "You were so out of space that you didn't even realize I was here the whole time right next to you. I even called your name."

"Oh," Randy said again, fiddling with his fingers. "I guess I was just… thinking."

"It must be one hell of a problem to think like that, " Sheamus furrowed his brows. "Tell me."

"No," Randy flat out denied. He did not want to bombard Sheamus with his problems. "You don't need to worry about them," he quickly added when he saw the look on Sheamus' face. "I can handle it."

"But," Sheamus insisted, running a hand through his ginger hair. "It'll help you if you get them out of your chest."

"I know," Randy gave a nod, looking into the distance. "But I don't want to."

Sheamus averted his gaze from randy. Why did the man have to be so… secretive? He wanted to get to know this person beside him, he wanted to crawl into his mind and invade the whole space it owned. Did that sound cheesy? He was pulled out of the trail of thoughts as Randy bumped his shoulder with his own. He looked at the icy blues, which had been a dull gray just seconds ago. So the colors in his eyes changed when his moods shifted? Interesting…

"Don't be mad," Randy said, bumping his shoulder against Sheamus' again gently. "It's not a big deal."

"You don't have to explain, Randy," he smiled, wrapping an arm around the much smaller man, pulling him against his chest. "It's not like you're cheating on me," it was supposed to come out as a joke, but Sheamus' voice was too serious for it to be funny. Randy moved away from Sheamus, a frown appearing on his face as he inspected the older man.

He touched Sheamus' cheek and waited until he looked at him. Those oak leaf colored eyes were now shaded to an emerald green with an unknown emotion. Sighing, he nuzzled his nose against the crook f Sheamus' neck. "I would never," he mumbled, his lips moving against the pale man's skin, a shudder erupting deep within him. Should Randy tell him about Barrett? It was now or never. "Sheamus…. I've got something to tell you…" he looked up at the other man's face, cerulean eyes running over the handsome, confused features. "It's Barrett…"

Sheamus was silent for a moment. And by the end of that moment, Randy was close to having a fit. What was he thinking? Randy opened his mouth to finish what he was going to tell, but Sheamus beat him to it. "Did he try to make a move on you?"

He had to admit, Randy had thought of the most horrible thing of what Sheamus was going to say. Randy gave a nod, gritting his teeth. He remembered the way Barrett held him, effortlessly blocking out every blow Randy's had tried to hit him with. Was he that much weak? Balling his fists Randy pulled away from Sheamus, standing up and stepping towards the fountain.

"Did he fucking put his hands on you?" Sheamus growled, and his voice was not too far away from Randy. He turned around to see Sheamus taking angry strides towards him. Hugging himself, Randy again looked away.

His silence was enough to confirm Sheamus' question. Cursing under his breath, he ran a hand through his hair again. Casting a final glance at Randy, who was lost in his own thoughts, he spun around and headed towards the hotel. He only got to take two steps.

"Sheamus!" Randy ran to him, blocking his way to the hotel. He placed his hands on Shemus' chest, pushing with a generous amount of force. The only problem was that Sheamus didn't move an inch. "Don't, please."

"I don't like people putting their hands on things that are mine, Randy," he growled, grabbing Randy's wrists and trying to yank them away from his shirt. He had warned Barrett once, and the proud British hadn't even spared a thought at it. Sheamus wasn't a person to give second chances. Randy was his and his only. "And if they do, they'll have to face consequences."

"So I'm yours now?" Randy raised a brow, the corner of his mouth stretching up in a smile. "When did that happen?"

"The day I kissed you first," Sheamus grumbled, and then his face went blank. The next second he was chuckling softly. "You know, you've made me a cheesy bastard."

Randy smiled, releasing the grips on Sheamus' shirt and lightly punching his chest. "Shut up."

"Look," Sheamus sighed, glancing back at the hotel. "Just let me at least give him a warning."

"With your bloody fists?" Randy's brows shot up again, as he took in the Irish man's tightly clenched fists. "Just forget it already. Nothing serious happened. John came before he could do anything."

Disapproval flashed across Sheamus' face. It was no secret to Randy that he and John did not get along well. Well, at least from the day he started dating the pale man. He'd noticed the glares and sneers that were exchanged behind his back when they thought he wasn't looking, but he has seen it all. And he could do nothing about it. It was just plain better to keep himself out of their way.

"I guess I should have to thank Cena for that, eh?" Sheamus asked reluctantly, searching for a hint that showed if the younger man was angry. But he found none. Instead, he was surprised to find a Randy who was smiling softly for some reason.

"You don't have to, old man," he teased, flicking a finger at Sheamus' forehead. "I already did." No, he didn't.

"Who you calling, old man, kiddo?" Sheamus grabbed him by the hips, yanking him against his body. "Let me give you a chance to take it back. Or else…."

"Or else what, _old man_?" Randy purred, thrusting his hips once against Sheamus' seductively.

"Sorry, your time's up," Sheamus grinned devilishly, picking up the man and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Sheamus, put me down!" Randy pounded on Sheamus' back, kicking the air wildly. "I said, put me down!" and the next thing he knew he was sitting in the middle of the fountain, wet from head to toes. His t-shirt was sticking to his body like second skin, and his jeans were wet, hugging his legs in all the right places. Feeling like he was exposed to the world, Randy slowly got up with the help of the statue, only to fall back into the water again.

Sheamus was laughing his ass out from the outside. "Just wait you," Randy muttered angrily and kneeled on the floor of the fountain first and crawled out of it slowly. He stumbled to stand up but succeeded this time, all the while glaring at the pale man who was still guffawing, holding his stomach.

Haha. So funny.

"You freaking llama!" Randy shouted out the first word that came to his mind. And then he face palmed. God, he was such an embarrassment sometimes.

"That's the best thing you could come up with?" Sheamus grinned wildly, before bursting out laughing again.

Jutting his chin out in the air, Randy scoffed. "Don't talk to me," he scowled and turned his back to Sheamus, stomping towards the hotel. He desperately needed to change his clothes, and deciding to wear a white t-shirt has not been a good idea. As much as he liked to show off, he didn't want to right now, not in front of that creepy receptionist. His waist was grabbed from behind and he was yanked back, before he could even take ten steps.

"Where do you think you're going, sugar plum?" Sheamus chuckled into Randy's ear, grinning at the struggling man in his arms.

"I said I don't want you talking to me," Randy tried to free himself as he was dragged further away from the hotel. "Let me fucking go. I want to go to my hotel room."

"Not a chance," Sheamus smirked, looking up and down his lover. "You're coming with me to my apartment."

"And how are we supposed to get there?" Randy crossed his arms above his chest, his tight muscles bulging through the wet material of his t-shirt. "By feet?" He asked angrily.

"Exactly," Sheamus yanked him again, stepping out of the hotel gates. "It's not that far away. And it's not like it's gonna rain anyway."

Just as they hit the road, the sky thundered loudly above them, and started to rain.

Growling in annoyance, Randy hissed. "You were saying….."

Not even caring that the other man was beyond angry, Sheamus just shrugged, making his way to his apartment. There weren't much people on the road since it was dark outside, and thank God there was none who recognized them. Cursing under his breath and mumbling to himself, Randy followed behind Sheamus hugging himself as the weather was cold. Sheamus glanced back at the adorable man who was trailing behind him, staring at his feet as he walked. Randy's lips were trembling as coldness of the rain droplets hit them, and the sudden urge to warm those luscious lips were overwhelming. Sheamus kept his eyes on the road, if not, he was damn sure that he will fuck that man right then and there.

His clothes were dripping water just like Randy's and his skin was itching as the ice cold water his body, but he could take it well unlike Randy. It only took moments for them to reach the apartment. Just the sight of it warmed Randy's body. He was so cold, he wanted to change his clothes into clean, dry ones and have some hot coffee while lying on the bed. Sheamus opened the apartment door with shaking hands. He waited until Randy went in first- flashing him a glare like the summer sun as he entered it and Sheamus followed, locking the door behind him.

He flicked on the lights as it was dark inside, and took off his shirt, dropping it carelessly on the living room floor. He took out his iPhone from the back pocket, checking if it was alright. "You know, it's a good thing that I bought a leather case for my phone."

"Maybe you should've bought a leather case for me too, so I wouldn't get wet when I'm with you," Randy glared, peeling the t-shirt away from his body and grimacing.

Sheamus sighed, shaking his head. "You still angry with me?"

Randy just huffed and turned his back to Sheamus, folding his arms above his chest. The act of childishness. Chuckling softly, Sheamus went to him and wrapped his arms around the man from behind, resting his chin on Randy's shoulder. When he got no answer, he slipped a hand under Randy's shirt. His skin was hot, so how could that man feel cold? Impossible. He trailed his fingers over Randy's abs, smirking as he felt the muscles rippling under his touch and Randy's breathe quickening.

"Don't be," Sheamus purred, rubbing the hard but soft skin on Randy's abdomen. His fingers roamed lower, playing with the waistline of Randy's jeans for a bit and then making their journey to Randy's sides again. Out of the blue, he tickled the man.

Surprised by the act and since he was unprepared, deep chuckles left his mouth as sheamus' fingers wriggled at his sides. He uncrossed his arms and tried to move away, but Sheamus caught up with him, not letting go until the younger man was howling with laughter. "PLEASE, PLEASE STOP IT! AHAHAHAHA SHEAMUS! S-STOOOP PLEASE," he writhed under Sheamus hold, clawing at his pale hands. They would surely leave red, angry marks there, but not that Sheamus cared. Just the sound of Randy laughing filled him, and he felt the desire to hear it more.

His phone rang loudly from the small cupboard it was placed, and Sheamus sighed in disappointment. Damn his phone for ruining his moment. Dragging a hysterical Randy with him, and pulling him against his body, he waited until Randy calmed down to answer a call. When he did, Sheamus looked at the screen. Grimacing at the name, he answered the call.

"What?"

He felt Randy's lips on his neck, biting down and sucking on the pale flesh there. He struggled not to groan from the sexual act, but it was hard to do so.

"He's with you, isn't he?" John asked in a low voice. Randy had left his phone in the room and there was no way calling him. He didn't know where the younger man had gone and it had worried him to no end. He only hoped that he was with Sheamus, even if John didn't like the idea.

As he said this, Sheamus grabbed the back of Randy's neck and pulled him away from his neck and pressed his thumb and index finger to the skin of Randy's neck. Knowing what he wanted, Randy threw his head back, exposing his neck to Sheamus. Eyes darkening with hunger, Sheamus bit down on the base of Randy's throat, making him moan loudly. He quickly clasped a hand over Randy's mouth to stop the moan before John heard it from the other end.

The muffled groan was enough for John's confirmation. He sneered, but didn't say anything. He waited until Sheamus speak. "Yes," Sheamus finally said, his voice strained as his lover slumped against him, panting.

"Hurt him, and you'll regret living, Sheamus," with that John hung up, his jaws twitching with anger. No words could reason why he was feeling angry, but he do. He was more than glad when Eve entered the room just then, so he could take out his anger on her…. By fucking her senseless.

Smirking to himself Sheamus tossed the phone on the cupboard, turning his full attention to Randy. Those half lidded cerulean eyes stared back at him with desire burning in them. Heat rushed to Sheamus' inner thighs and he roughly pulled the man's lips to his. Forcing his tongue inside Randy's mouth he savored the sweet, unique taste as he gripped the man's hips tightly.

Randy kissed back as hard as he can, their lips moving bruising-ly against each other, passion over flowing from it. He pulled away briefly, just enough for Sheamus to rip his t-shirt apart to shreds. He could mourn over it later, but right now he just had to have Sheamus. Cupping his cheeks and pulling his face towards him, Randy crashed their lips together again. He felt Sheamus' hands travelling lower to his ass cheeks. He squeezed them once, before hooking his hands under Randy's thighs and lifting him up effortlessly.

Much to his ease Randy locked his legs around the Irish man's waist, feeling the bulge in his pants directly pressing against the tent in Sheamus' jeans. Moaning into the kiss, Randy bucked his hips needily against Sheamus'. Sheamus growled deep in his throat, his chest rumbling as he groaned when their clothed crotches rubbed against each other. Opening his eyes to look where he was going, he latched his lips to the previously abused spot on Randy's throat. Randy tightened his hands and legs around Sheamus, desperate to feel as much of Sheamus as he can and tilted his head for better access.

Not long after Randy's back hit the mattress and Sheamus climbed on top of him, dominating the younger man easily. He fumbled with the button of Randy's jeans with trembling hands and sensing the trouble he was having, Randy lifted his hips, helping Sheamus to slide the jeans away from his body. Taking another thirty seconds to pull of his own pants Sheamus took a deep breath, his eyes scanning over the fine specimen underneath him. Randy's cheeks flushed under Sheamus' gaze and he turned his head away from the stare, only to stop in mid-way as Sheamus took a hold of his chin.

"You've nothing to be shy of. You're beautiful," he said, rubbing Randy's sides soothingly.

"Don't I know that," Randy grinned teasingly, but when he looked at Sheamus' serious expression he sighed and lifted his head half-way to peck on the Irish man's pink lips. "I want you."

Taken aback, Sheamus blinked hard before pressing hard against Randy's body, earning a moan from the smaller man. "Are you sure?" they may have fooled around before, but they have never done the full act. This was their first time, and Sheamus intended to make it special.

"Yes," Randy croaked out as he bucked his hips against Sheamus' desperately in need of some contact."I need you… now." His body was on fire, his skin was hot and his mind was hazy, the perfect moment to have Sheamus inside him.

Crashing their lips together again, Sheamus nudged Randy's thighs with his knees. Spreading his legs to give Sheamus more space, Randy grabbed onto Sheamus' shoulders. Feeling his cock probing his entrance, Randy bit on Shamus' bottom lip harder, silently telling the man to enter him. One thrust from his hips and Sheamus slammed his erect dick inside Randy. The silken tunnel was tight, clenching around Sheamus' cock painfully but pleasurably. It was difficult to move inside Randy as his hole was that tight, but gritting his teeth at the waves of pleasure that ran down his body Sheamus pulled back almost the full length of his shaft and thrust back inside Randy.

He thrusted a few more, sensing the walls loosening around his length and the grips on his shoulders lessen as Randy was starting to feel the pleasure. Throwing his head back and moaning at the increasing speed of Sheamus' thrusts, Randy bit his lip to force back a cry. It had been quite uncomfortable at first, but now, as Sheamus' shaft had adjusted inside him, he was feeling full and perfect. Angling his hips in a different direction every time he thrusted in, Sheamus searched for that certain spot inside Randy's tunnel. The spot that would drive him over the edge, the spot that would lose his sanity.

At that moment Randy cried out, his back arching and his hips bucking forward as if to swallow all of Sheamus' cock. He had found the spot. Adjusting his hips in the right position he slammed in, pounding directly on to Randy's prostate. Randy moaned delightfully, this time louder than the previous moan. Sheamus knew he was doing right. Muffling another moan that threatened to escape from Randy's lips he kissed the man again, shoving his tongue in his mouth. Randy's toes curled in pleasure as he felt his prostate getting attacked repeatedly, and as heat pooled around the base of his cock, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Feeling Randy's walls clench around his shaft, Sheamus' balls tightened, ready to shoot the load. He wrapped his fingers around Randy's hardened cock, brushing his thumb over the tip, hearing Randy hiss. Randy's guts twisted inside and sensations were swirling in his mind, as he received penetration from both ends. Sheamus' cock twitched inside him, and seconds after, his hole was filled with Sheamus' seed, some of the liquid oozing out of Randy's hole from the lack of space. Sheamus thrusted a few more times until his length went limp and pulled out, focusing on Randy.

He stroke his lovers shaft up and down, his hand coating with pre cum that leaked out of the tip of Randy's cock. His jerks were rough, and he profusely rubbed his thumb over the tip and his middle finger slid against the prominent vein of the cock. Randy gripped fistfuls of the white sheets on the bed, pounding his fists on the mattress as his mind went on a frenzy, clouded with pleasure. His whole body stiffened and his hips suddenly jerked up slightly, as he released thick white ropes of cum to Sheamus' hand. His whole body went limp as he panted, his eyes wide from the force of the climax.

Sheamus crawled on top of him, pulling him to a hard and passionate kiss. Giving a final peck and roaming his emerald eyes over Randy's beautiful flushed face, Sheamus smiled. "That was incredible."

"I know," Randy whispered back, running a hand through Sheamus' silky red hair. A yawn went past his lips and Sheamus chuckled, seeing the adorable look on Randy's face.

"He nuzzled his nose against Randy's. "Stay the night with me."

A moment passed. He opened his eyes to see why Randy was so silent. Randy's peacefully sleeping face greeted him, and he couldn't help but chuckle again. He has found the right man for him.

**I had to give this chapter for Sheamus, as he is going to be Randy's boyfriend for the next few chapters. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N] **

_Crazy about Sheamus_**, **_AngelEyes2012_**,**_The Viper Kinda_**, **_Bluestar711_**, **_EnvisionVerse_**, **_waldron82_**, **_PinkSugar_**, **_john cena__good gurl_**, **_vampqueen440_**, **_RKO-flavored-skittles_**, **_shirozero_**, **_jt1339_**, **_TheGirlInPinkScarf_** thank you for reviewing! I think I've really rubbed on this Shandy pairing on you guys. As Krystle says, they are just too adorbs!**

**Has Randy been with a guy before?: **_Yes. And that guy is mentioned in this chapter. Don't worry though, he won't ever come back._

**Is this Shandy pairing only for a few chapters?: **_Sadly, yes. But, you don't have to give up on this right now because they will be together for at least 10 chapters more. And little encounters here and there after that. Maybe I'll end Randy up with Sheamus if I get too addicted to them. _

**Dedication: **_**The Viper Kinda**__ for good reviews and positive comments. _

**Song of the Chapter: **_Amaranthine-Amaranthe_

**(06)**

When Randy woke up, Sheamus wasn't on the bed beside him. His heart dropped to his guts, but when a nice smell of coffee reached his nose, his heart filled with warmness. Remembering last night, he smiled softly, biting his still slightly swollen bottom lip. Sliding out of the bed he yawned, stretching out his body and then wrapping the white sheets around his waist, since his clothes were nowhere in sight. Walking through the opened door, he strutted down to the kitchen, where the hot smell of coffee was wafting in the air.

Sensing someone's eyes on him, Sheamus looked up from the leaflet he was reading and spotted Randy at the entrance of the kitchen. A cute smile was etched onto his lips as he made his way to him, clutching the sheets that were hugging his seductively swaying hips. Giving him a small smile Sheamus ran his eyes up and down Randy's body, taking in everything that he had claimed last night. He grabbed the sheets when Randy was an arm's length away and yanked the slender man towards him, their bodies crashing against each other with a dull thud.

Locking his arms around Randy's waist, Sheamus claimed Randy's lips once more, smirking into the kiss when The Viper gripped handfuls of Sheamus' hair, pulling his face closer to him. The bruising kiss lasted only a few seconds, as they both needed air. But pecks followed soon after, as if those pairs of lips didn't want to free each other. Burying his head against Randy's neck, Sheamus latched on to the love bite he had made, renewing it.

"You smell good," Sheamus said, his lips moving against randy's warm skin.

"That may be because I smell like you," Randy hissed back, when Sheamus bit down on the abused spot again.

"Tell me why, I shouldn't fuck you right here, right now?" the pale man growled, tightening his arms around his lover.

Chuckling, Randy slightly pulled away. "One, I'm hungry. Two, I'm still sore from last night."

Sheamus huffed in disappointment, but he allowed Randy to move away from him. He watched as Randy walked to the coffee machine, turning it off and pouring himself a cup of coffee. He poured another, handing it to Sheamus. It took a while for Sheamus to realize that Randy was holding out a mug for him, as he had been ogling at his lover's tantalizing 'V' cut, and the trail of cum that had dried on his thighs. Licking his lips with anticipation he took the mug from Randy, following behind him to the living room.

Jumping onto the couch Randy sat in a comfortable position, spreading his legs out on the rest of the seat. He took a sip from the coffee, the liquid lightly burning his throat as it flowed down to his stomach. But the taste was fantastic. He closed his eyes, sighing. It was going to be a long day, and he was scheduled to meet some kids for the Make A Wish project and a radio interview afterwards. His job could be tiresome, but it was the best thing he could do and the bes thing he loved to do. He opened his eyes again when his legs were lifted and Sheamus sat down on the other end of the couch, placing them on his lap. He looked to be in deep thought and Randy's tongue wriggled to ask what was wrong. Had last night been not good enough for Sheamus?

"Hey," he called out, his voice unusually soft and gentle. "What's wrong?"

Sheamus stared at him for a moment before shaking his head smiling slightly. "Nothing."

"Was…. Wasn't I good enough last night?" Randy diverted his eyes to the cup he was holding, his face falling to a sad expression. He felt Sheamus' hand creep up his thigh and finding his own hand, and lacing fingers together.

"Don't you ever ask that from me again," Sheamus grumbled, squeezing Randy's hand. "You were perfect."

Randy looked up to Sheamus' honest, sincere face, a fain blush covering his cheeks. "Then why are you upset?"

"I'm not," Sheamus shook his head again. "I was just wondering," his hand left Randy's and a moment later, his fingers were trailing the scar that ran around Randy's right ankle, "how you got this."

Swallowing hard and shivering when Sheamus' fingers touched his scarred skin, Randy put the mug away on a nearby stool and drew his knees against his chest, pulling down the sheets to cover the ankle. That scar would never disappear, it will forever be there just to remind him how stupd and naïve he had been a few years ago.

"Don't you want to tell me?" Sheamus broke the silence, when Randy didn't seem to respond.

"It's…" Randy hesitated, searching Sheamus' eyes for something but failing to find it. "It was from my ex."

Sheamus' eyes hardened, and his jaws twitched. "He was abusive?"

"No," Randy shook his head, deciding to trust Sheamus enough to tell his not no secretive secret. "He was more into bondage and stuff."

"You're into bondage stuff?" Sheamus' eyes widend in disbelief.

"No," Randy denied quickly, but then gave a small smirk. "Only lightly. You know… a little bit of spanking and maybe a pair of handcuffs… Nothing more than that, though."

"then why did you date him?"

"I didn't know he was into Bondage heavily," Randy's eyes clouded over. "He was a little bit controlling at first and I kinda liked it, but after about three months, he just jumped into the master/Sub relationship, which I didn't like at all."

"Where was I, when all this happened?" Sheamus wondered to himself, muttering under his breath.

Obviously hearing him, Randy snorted. "That happened when I was in Evolution."

"That was like… ten years ago!" Sheamus exclaimed, widening his eyes again.

"That scar came from a shackle. It was locked around my ankle too tight, and it cut through my skin and cut off my circulation," his eyes wandered around everywhere but on Sheamus. "I was close to blackout and apparently, he couldn't get the shackle off me either. So he ran off. To my luck only my right ankle was bound. I called Hunter and told him where I was. It was because of him, that I can still have two legs."

The whole apartment was silent, except for the tik tok of the clock that was hanging on the nearby wall. Randy's breath was rugged, and he didn't complain when Sheamus gently pulled him against his body. He cuddled at the Irish man's side, nuzzling his face against Sheamus' chest. After a long period of deafening silence Sheamus was the one to break it off.

"Who was he?" he asked, the hand around the mug tightening into a death grip as his eyes fixed upon Randy.

"Lesnar."

Sheamus jolted away from Randy, to look at his lover's face to check if he was joking. When he saw no humor, he gulped thickly. "What the- Lesnar? Were you _insane?_"

Randy chuckled bitterly, rubbing the back of his stiff neck. "That's the exact same thing Hunter asked me, when I told him that I was dating Brock."

"Holy shit!" Sheamus cursed himself, remembering Brock Lenar's behaviour the last time he saw him. He was a beast. That man's personality was fucking corrupted. Then he glanced at Randy again, regretting asking about the scar. He felt like he had opened up a healed wound again. Wrapping his arms around the much smaller man again, he tried to joke, and this time, he actually succeeded in making Randy laugh. "I told ya you were into bad boys."

Randy laughed, the sweet sound filling the quiet apartment and warming it up. "Well, you got one thing right."

"When was I ever wrong?" he asked, giving a humorous look.

"Never," Randy admitted, leaning to peck Sheamus' pink lips again. But he didn't get to pull away by just a peck, as Sheamus covered his lips with a full, hard kiss. Randy's lips were tugged, sucked and bitten gently as they kissed, and the younger man couldn't help but climb on Sheamus' lap to feel more of him. Just as he settled down he could feel Sheamus' bulge poking through the fabric of his boxers. Rolling his hips and pressing down on the bulge, Randy smirked into the kiss, as Sheamus bucked his hips desperately.

Yanking the sheets off Randy, Sheamus wrapped his fingers around the semi hard shaft, stroking it from the base to its tip expertly. Moaning, Randy shoved his tongue inside Sheamus' mouth, thrusting his hips into his lover's hand. His handstravelled down from Sheamus' head to his shoulders, caressing muscles on his chest and running down to his abdomen and taking a hold of his t-shirt. Pulling away briefly to take off the t-shirt, Randy hooked his fingers on the waistline of Sheamus' boxers, lifting his body up to yank the boxers down to his thighs.

His eyes moving up and down the erect shaft of Sheamus, Randy glanced at the pale man once before pressing down on his groin to rub their crotches together. Now, if he wasn't sore Randy would've taken Sheamus' cock inside him, but since he was, he had to settle down with just this. He rolled his hips again, nearly crushing Sheamus' cok with the move. They moaned in unison, as friction created between their rubbing hard crotches. The pre cum that flowed out of Randy's cock supplied the much needed lubrication, making it easy for them to slide their cocks together.

Randy groaned, his chest rumbling with the sound as he bucked his hips to meet Sheamus' thrusts. Panting, Sheamus threw his head back, his hand stroking Randy's impressive length in rhythm to thei grinding. He took special notice to rub that certain prominent vein that ran underneath Randy's cock, which he knew that would dribe Randy off the edge. Whimpering in need Randy swayed his hips as hard as he can, capturing Sheamus' lips into a kiss again. He was the first one to cum, his body going tense and a shudder running through him as he coated Sheamus' hand with the thick liquid.

He kept on grinding his ass against Sheamus' cok, feeling the shaft twitching. Randy looked into Sheamus' eyes, now darkened to an emerald green from lust. He watched as Sheamus' eyes fluttered close and a deep growl escape from his lips as he reached his climax, his cream oozing out of the tip of his cock and coating Randy's inner thighs, covering the trails of dried cum from last night. They panted, trying to catch their breaths.

"I can get used to mornings like this," Sheamus teased, giving a playful thump to Randy's exposed ass.

"Ha, don't get used to this old man," Randy glared, punching his chest lightly. "I don't give rewards like this everyday."

"Not again with that 'old man' comment, Randy!"

"What, it's true!" Randy exclaimed, mocking innocence as he got off from Sheamus' lap, trying to steady himself as his legs trembled under him. A ghost of a smile flashed across Sheamus' lips as he noticed the effect he had on Randy. Pulling up the boxers he grabbed his thrown shirt, snaking an arm around Randy's waist and pulling him to his side.

"Soon, you're gonna pay for that," me mumbled darkly, his breath tickling Randy's ear.

"That is if you catch me first, old man," Randy shoved Shamus away, breaking into a sprint to the bathroom.

XXX

John pulled on his trademark t-shirt, as he got ready to meet his fans that were waiting for him outside. He stood in front of the full length mirror, doing his Cena salute. He looked over at his outfit. Everything seemed perfect. But why did it felt like something was missing? Sighing, he looked at his reflection. His eyes looked tired, even though he had slept not-so-bad last night. Oh… his smile.

That dimpled smile that captured every kid's heart and made girls swoon. That dimpled smile which sent off a happy aura to everyone surrounded him. It was missing. He attempted to smile. The corners of his lips twitched, but they didn't stretch into that smile. He tried again. A grimace came out of it. What was-

"I'm sorry I walked out on you yesterday," a soft but deep voice said, two slender arms locking around John's shoulders. John stiffened lightly, feeling the other man's forehead pressing to the sid eof his neck. Then he relaxed, sighing.

"It's okay," he said, stroking the tattooed arms soothingly.

"I want you to know," John pulled away, turning around to face Randy. "That I don't believe what Barrett said. I would never believe anything that anyone would say except you."

"That means a lot," Randy said, giving john a small smile as he went to his corner of the room, taking out his trademark shirt from the bag that the staff had put there for him. The first thing John noticed was that Randy was wearing Sheamus' clothes. He swallowed hard, knowing that what might have hapened between them. And the marks he saw on Randy's back as he took off the shirt confirmed his doubts. John looked away, the tigthening feeling in his chest returning at the thought.

"John?"

He looked up again as Randy called him, seeing the concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

John clenched his jaws, averting his eyes from Randy's and sitting down on the nearby bench. "Nothing," he tried to play it nonchalantly. Randy growled in annoyance. Why couldn't he get a straight answer from someone at least for once in his life? He strode across the room and stopped in front of John, putting his hands on his hips, glaring down at his best friends.

"You know, I hate it when people don't give me a straight answer!" He glowered, crossing his arms above his chest.

"Don't compare me to Sheamus," John snapped, a matching glare on his face as he turned his eyes to Randy.

"I didn't! God!" Randy growled, frustrated. "Why do you hate that man?!"

"I don't…." John stood up, standing toe to toe with Randy. "I just don't like him putting his-"

"don't even dare to finish that sentence, John," Randy took a step back, gritting his teeth. "I didn't have any problem with any of your girlfriends. So why are you acting like this everytime I _try_ to get a boyfriend?"

"I…" John sighed, wiping a hand down his face. He didn't know what to say. He hated that Randy was right, he was _always_ right. He slumped his shoulders, giving a defeated look. "I'm sorry, Ran-Ran. I'm sorry." He turned to go, but Randy grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Then the younger man stood blocking his way again, touching his chin so that he had to look into Randy's cerulean eyes.

"Why is it that you can't stand him?" he questioned more to himself than to John.

"I don't know, Randy," John shook his head, releasing himself from Randy's grip on his chin. "But I promise that I'll try to cope with him just for you."

"No, don't promise," Randy protested. "Just try. That's all I'm asking for."

John nodded, and then pressed against Randy, burying his face against the crook of Randy's neck. Randy hugged him, feeling sad for no apparent reason. A kncock was heard, disturbing their moment.

"What?" John's muffled voice shouted, as he refused to let go of Randy to answer the door.

"All of the kids are here, Mr. Cena," a worker shouted from the other end. "You're to meet them in ten minutes. Mr. Orton too."

"We'll be there," Randy said, smiling at John as he cuddled closer. If only those kids so this big, cuddly teddy-bear right now…. John pulled away, finally a smile spreading on his face after the hug.

"Let's go," he slapped Randy's ass, grinning at the yelp the younger man gave.

"You've got to stop slapping my ass, Cena!" Randy mocked a glare, rubbing his poor butt.

"Never!" John yelled, throwing his hands in the air and beaming wide, his cute dimples on display. And then he ran out of the room, like there was no tomorrow. Randy was stunned for a second, but thenhe burst into laughter, shaking his head. That man was impossible. Fixing out his black t-shirt, he got out of the room, closing the door tightly behind him. He went to the hall where he would be meeting the kids. When he arrived, he saw John already hugging and chatting with the kids. Some spotted him, and waved. Smiling, he waved back, deciding to ignore the wink that John sent him and waiting until his chance came.

"Randyyyyyy!" a little girl squealed, and Randy turned to the direction where the sound came from. He 'oof-ed' when his legs were attacked by a cutie that was hugging the life out of him. Chuckling, Randy ruffled her hair, and she looked up at him, a beam so bright like sunshine. Her doe-like brown eyes reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite catch a memory of them.

"Hi, sweetheart," he crouched to her height when she let go of him and held her hand. "With whom did you come with?"

"My grandma," she pointed to an elderly woman who was talking with one of the staff at the entrance, her accent evident as she spoke. "We came to see my dad. I can't find him."

"Whose your-"

"Katy," Randy froze at the heavy accented voice. He slowly strained his neck to see Wade Barrett walking towards him.

"Daddy!" Katy squealed again and turned to Randy again, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Randy bear," and then she ran to Barrett, who lifted her up and placed her on his hip, kissing her forehead.

Wade Barrett was a father? Frowning in amusement and surprise, Randy slowly stood up, staring at the British man. He had to admit, Barrett looked good when he was with his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N] **

_KellyK200769_**, **_jenimik_**, **_john cena good gurl_**, **_waldron82_**, **_Bluestar711_**, **_vampqueen440_**, **_Bingobaby_**, **_TheGirlInPinkScarf_**, **_Crazy about Sheamus_**, **_The Viper Kinda_**, **_Pink Sugar_** thank you guys for reviewing. I see that many of you are surprised by the fact that Randy's ex was Lesnar and that Wade is a daddy to a cute little girl!**

**AngelEyes2012: **_I think you're the only one who noticed that, LOL!_

**Song of the Chapter: **_Edge of the Earth-30 Seconds to Mars_

**(07)**

Randy watched the referee raise Sheamus' hand, claiming the winner of the match from the backstage with John and Daniel Bryan. The match had been brutal; Sheamus had wrestled against Wade Barrett. But to Randy, it looked like an actual beat down. The second the match started, Sheamus had hammered his fist down on Barrett's back and chest like he wanted to beat the crap out of the man. Once he almost got disqualified. Randy shook his head, unfolding his arms that were crossed above his chest.

His warning to Sheamus had fallen into deaf ears. He couldn't actually blame Sheamus though; Barrett had to get it through his head that Randy will never take an interest on him, even if he was dead. On the other hand, he felt pity for Barrett. The man must have no one to love him, show him affection. But that did not mean he could go on and force himself on someone else, especially someone that belonged to another person. He looked at John, who was reading the script. He hadn't wrestled today, had only cut a promo at the opening of RAW.

He was scheduled to a backstage promo later, a backstage brawl with Dolph Ziggler. Randy felt like Ziggler was taking the storyline for real, like he was making it something personal. The comments on Twitter, hints while backstage and more than wanted trash talking when in matches got Randy all riled up. He had voiced his thoughts to John last week, but being the too nice person John is, he had shrugged it off with a shake of his head, stating that Randy was over thinking it and Ziggler was a talented young man, who was trying hard to get to the top of the company. After all, guys like him were the future of the WWE, John had said.

"John," Randy spoke, gently nudging the other man on the side to get his attention. "I'll see you later, yeah? I have to go find Sheamus."

"Yeah," John gave a nod, his face emotionless. "Are you coming with me tonight or are you going to go with him?"

"Uh…" Randy scratched the back of his head, standing up. "I'll tell you that later, okay?"

"Sure, sure," John gave another nod, watching the younger man flash him a small smile and slipping out of the locker room door. It had only been three weeks since he had started to date Sheamus, and already it felt like Randy was slipping through his fingers, out of his world.

"So when are you planning to tell him about it?" Daniel's voice pulled him out of his trail of thoughts. He looked at the younger man, cocking an eye brow at the asked question.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me ask you again. When are you going to ask him out?" Daniel grinned knowingly, glancing back at the locker room door where Randy had disappeared to the hallway.

John snorted. "I'm perfectly happy with my girlfriend."

"That is not what I had asked," Daniel insisted, touching his ridiculous looking beard. "You are trying to skip the reality."

"I'm not," John shook his head, frowning. "We're nothing but friends."

"Keep telling that to yourself," Daniel pointed a finger at him, noticing that his Tag Team partner Kane was displayed in the TV walking to down the ramp. "Everyone in this place except you and Randy knows that you like him."

"And we keep telling you all that we are friends, and won't be anything more than that," John muttered, sighing and tossing the papers in his hands onto the bench beside him. He wiped a hand down his face, suddenly tired and feeling wasted. "Man… this is messed up."

"So you _do_ have feelings for him," Bryan confirmed, barking out a laugh. "All you gotta do is dump Eve."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" John asked with wide eyes. "I can't do that! I mean, I really like her, and she depends on me. We've been together for more than eight months. I can't ditch her like that, foe some confused reasons. Besides, Randy is with Sheamus, who he had been crushing on for forever. And now finally they are together. Are you telling me to break up with Eve, and tell Randy my feelings, and then watch as our friendship break apart and Randy messing up with Sheamus, which will probably tear _that _relationship apart too?"

Daniel got to his knees, putting his hands on his hips and pursing his lips. "Yes."

"You're insane," John shook his head, giving an incredulous look. "I can't do that. That's crazy, man."

"No it's not. Stop acting like AJ and be forward with your feelings," Bryan smacked John when he heard John mutter 'look who's talking,' and bent down to fix his knee pads. "If I were you, I wouldn't trust Sheamus like that with _my_ friend. He's a great guy, but he's… not the committing type of one. He makes mistakes easily."

"I don't trust Sheamus either," John confirmed, handing out the other knee pad to Daniel.

"Then why don't-"

"I just don't want to be the one that breaks Randy's heart," John mumbled more to himself than Bryan.

"So you're certain that Sheamus is going to break Randy's heart?" Daniel cocked his head, his eye brows shooting up and disappearing through the mop of messy brown hair that had fallen to his forehead.

"No, I mean, I'm not… he's just… Ugh! God dammit," John face palmed, growling in frustration. "I'm not a guy to hurt anyone just for my pleasure, Bryan, you know that. Randy chose Sheamus as his partner, and even though I don't like it, I have to respect his decision, just like Randy respected mine. But if Sheamus hurt Randy in any way, though…" he gritted his teeth, his fists clenching and unclenching to waft off his anger. "I'm gonna fucking take out Randy's pain on him. It's a vow."

"In a way, you're right," Bryan agreed, patting down Cena's shoulder as he sat down again. "You should've seen how lonesome Randy looked whenever he found out that you're going to spend the time with your precious girlfriend. It's a good thing that he got someone to be with in times like that but, you know….. There's this feeling. That Sheamus is not the one for him."

"You are not the only one who feels like that, Daniel," John said, rubbing his temples with one hand, while the other rested on his thigh.

"And we are not the only ones who thinks that way," Daniel chirped.

"Glenn?"

"Hunter," Daniel corrected, smirking at the look on John's face. "Heard him talking to Stephenie on the phone about seeing Randy and Sheamus together. He didn't sound too happy about it. In fact, he didn't sound happy at all. He was pacing the hallway back and forth, fuming to his phone like a mad man. Heard him telling that he would have to have a talk with Randy."

"Really?" John couldn't believe the fact. If Hunter didn't give his approval to a thing like that, it meant that something bad was going to happen sooner or later. Hunter was a man that had something like the Second Sight. He could sense anything coming in the way of someone who he cared about just by looking at them, and ninety nine percent of the time, he was right. John gulped.

"I'm surprised that Randy didn't tell you anything," Daniel lowered his voice, as Titus O'Neil and Darren Young entered the locker room, followed by Kane. "I gotta go now. I'll talk to you later. This is between you and me only."

"Yeah, man. Thanks for everything," John nodded absent mindedly, his head still wrapped around the thought of Hunter's disapproval of Randy being with Sheamus. There's got to be some reason, for Hunter to despise him. And he needed to find out about it soon before it's too late.

XXX

"No critical damage done?" Randy asked, seeing a limping Barrett stumbling in the hallway.

"Why do you care?" Barrett spat, obviously hurting from the hard blows he had been receiving in the ring.

"I don't," Randy shrugged, raising an eye brow as Barrett sat down on a steel chair that was stretched out against the wall. "I just don't want my boyfriend to get a suspension."

Barrett scoffed, and then snorted, pulling away his elbows and knee pads. Randy noticed bruises that were beginning to turn purple on his back, and his sides. Randy winced at the sight and averted his gaze. "He surely had done a number on you," he muttered, leaning against the wall and waiting for Sheamus to come out into the backstage.

"You don't sound happy about it," Barrett glanced up at The Viper leaning against the wall, his perfectly sculpted and oiled body stretched out.

"Should I be happy?" Randy tilted his head to the side, wondering what Barrett had said.

"I suppose. Since your dear lover beat the Hell out of me for touching you that day," Barrett said bitterly, running a hand through his sweaty, damp hair.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have done that,"Randy hissed, crossing his arms above his chest and glowering at Wade with his icy eyes.

"Can you actually blame for doing that?" Barrett gave a cocky grin, his brown eyes sparkling as they ran up and down Randy's physique.

"Well… No," Despite the slight irritation he was feeling, Randy's lips twitched in a smile. Then he quickly composed himself and forced back the smile, not letting Barrett know that he had gotten him. He decided to change the subject. "So you're a Daddy, huh?"

Barrett stiffened, his shoulders tensing as the question Randy asked sank into his mind. He took a moment to control himself and speak, not letting any hint of hurt seep into his words. "Yeah."

"So doesn't it mean you tried to cheat on your wife with me?" Randy pressed, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"She won't find out," Barrett said through his gritted teeth, not liking where he subject had turned.

"Confident much?" Randy's brows shot up again in amusement, but another part of him worrying, seeing the older wrestler trembling slightly. "What if I tell her?"

"You can't! She's fucking dead, God damn it!" Barrett bellowed, making Randy jump a feet in the air. Then he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Even after three years, Eli managed to wreck his nerves whenever someone reminded him of her. She was the reason that Barrett didn't go home that much to see Katy, his little girl was the exact image of her mother. Barrett exhaled a ragged breath, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Then he felt fingers touch his shoulder, and calm washed through him like rolling sea waves. "She's gone…"

"I'm sorry," he heard Randy say, and the hand on his shoulder squeezed down gently, before disappearing. "I shouldn't have-"

"You didn't know," Barrett turned his head away, not looking at the man kneeling beside him. "You should go. He'll be here soon."

"Yeah," there was a pause and then Randy got up, giving a final glance to Barrett who had decided to keep his eyes on the floor. He felt guilty for asking about Barrett's personal life, when he should've known that something must have happened between him and his wife. Otherwise, why would Katy b\come to visit him with her grandmother instead of her Mom? Randy walked down the hallway, searching for Sheamus.

He found Sheamus near the steps that led to the entrance of the ramp, talking to a crew member about something. Managing a comfortable distance he waited until Sheamus finished the conversation, before going to him and calling out his name. Grinning like a mad man, Sheamus turned to randy, tugging the younger man to his side and wrapping an arm protectively around his waist. "How did I look out there?"

Randy chuckled, shaking his head at the childish look on Sheamus' face. That was one thing he adored, that look on Sheamus which made him look like a kid whenever he was excited and energized. "I don't think I need to say it, Sheamo."

"But I'd like to hear you say it with that sexy voice of yours, coming out of those perfect lips," he said, stealing a kiss from Randy in the end.

"Ew! Go get a room!" Someone shouted.

"Shut up, Ryder! Like you don't fuck in the hallways with twenty men a week!" Randy retorted, throwing a glare at the direction where Zack Ryder went, and turned his attention to Sheamus again. "You did impressive. But I think you were too hard on Barrett. You didn't even give that man a chance to get up!"

"You were rooting for Barrett and not me?" Sheamus pouted.

"No, I just think that you went out of control," Randy insisted, jabbing a finger at Sheamus' sweaty chest. "He's all black and blue when spotted him."

"Serves him right," Sheamus squeezed Randy's hip he was holding, glancing up and down the hallway before kissing him again.

"Sheamo," Randy placed his hands on Sheamus' chest, gently pushing him away. "I have my match in ten minutes," Randy pouted, gesturing down at his bulge in his black and blue trunks.

"After the match?" Sheamus asked, his hand travelling down and stopping on Randy's ass.

"After the match," Randy confirmed, planting a kiss on his lover's lips once more and removing his hand from around his waist.

"I'm holding on to you for that promise. Now go kick that fella's ass for me," he slapped Randy's ass playfully, pushing the blushing man forward. On the note, he was blushing because a group of co-workers had seen Sheamus slapping his ass and had laughed at him. Flipping them off his middle finger, Randy walked through the entrance, just as his entrance theme hit the speakers, the music blasting through the speakers in the arena. Pulling on the 'Viper' façade, he stepped out into the bright lights, rolling his shoulders and warming his body up for the upcoming battle.

XXX

"John?!" Randy burst opened the trainer's room door, storming inside it only to be stopped by one of the medics. "Take your fucking hands off me! I need to see Cena!"

"Calm your ass down, Orton," Mayweather glared, pushing his hand harder against the wrestler's chest to hold him back. "He's fine."

"Don't you tell me he's fine. I'll decide that myself," Randy fumed, snarling in the medic's face. "Now get the fuck out of my way."

"Doc," a faint voice called out for Mayweather. "Let him in. it's okay."

"You sure he won't break another bone, Cena?" Mayweather asked, eyeing a heavily breathing Orton up and down much to the wrestler's irritation.

"I won't," Randy hissed, swatting the medic's hands away and shoving him to the side, striding across the room to the bed where John was lying.

Randy had won his match, went to the locker room to have a shower with Sheamus and had been changing into dry clothes when he had been informed by Rhodes that John had been injured. Apparently the bastard son of a bitch of a Ziggler had speared John a little too hard, through a wall. And now here John was, lying on his back on what you can hardly call a bed, with broken ribs.

Approaching John, Randy's eyes softened as he noticed how much in pain John was. He slipped his hand to John's his fingers curling around it and giving a gentle squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," John's voice was robotic, just like the smile he had on his lips. "It's just a few broken ribs. Nothing severe."

"It will be, if you keep breathing like that," Doc interrupted, taking out rolls of bandages and unraveling them. "C'mon, Cena. Long and deep. Long and deep."

Randy watched John took deep breathes, but they were shallow, ragged. He grimaced along with John as he helped the older man to sit up straight. On any other time, John would've sigh in approval of pressing against Randy and feeling his warm skin against his own but the jolts of pain shot through his side. "Fuck…" he cursed, to which Randy responded with a brush of his fingers on top of John's head. He knew how John must be feeling, because over the years there were countless times that Randy had sported broken ribs.

He watched silently as Mayweather wrapped the bandages around John's waist, not so lightly, but loses enough to breathe in thoroughly. Anger coursed through him, at the thought of Ziggler having a nerve to injure his best friend just because of a fucking storyline. He didn't bother saying his thoughts to John, since he knew John would just simply brush his opinion off like nothing. He hugged John's side and squeezed his hand once in a while when John gasped out in pain.

"Now," Mayweather spoke, throwing the rest of cut out pieces of cloth in trash. "I've already informed Mr. McMahon about your condition. You get three weeks off."

"That's too much time," John complained, pressing his face against Randy's neck in pain. "I can't st-"

"It's not, John," Randy cut him off, giving a small glare. "It takes about six weeks for broken ribs to heal. You need to go home, and rest the stress and pain out."

"But I don't want to," mumbled John, not happy about leaving Randy alone in the road with Sheamus for as long as three weeks.

"You don't want to visit your family?" Randy cocked an eye brow, drawing back to look at John's face to see nothing but that robotic emotion again.

"I do," John muttered, his face falling the tiniest bit before he pulled on a poker face. "I just…."

Randy sighed. "I'll take a week off and come to see you at your house. That way you won't miss me," he said, understanding how John must be feeling.

"Okay," John agreed, sensing that he had no way out of this forced vacation. At least Randy said he would stay with him for a week. That was a bit comforting.

"Do you need me to call Eve?"

"No," John said a little too quickly, and Randy didn't miss the way John's face contorted in guilt. Not wanting to bother John about Eve at a time like this, Randy pushed the questions back in his head, deciding that he would save them later to ask and nodded.

"Right then. You call her yourself. Are you ready to go?"

"No, no," Mayweather protested, getting in between Randy and John. "I have to give him some pain killers and a prescription for some medicine. I'll call you when I'm done with those."

"Fine," Randy narrowed his eyes at the medic. It didn't take a genius to notice that Mayweather and Orton didn't get alone. Well who could blame Randy, though? Mayweather had dislocated his shoulder once a few years ago, by attempting to cure a certain soreness that Randy had felt. It had been an 'accident', Mayweather had said. Not that Randy believed a single breath the medic exhaled. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Where are you going?" John asked uncertainty clear in his voice.

"I have some business to handle," Randy said in a low voice through his teeth, leaving the room in long, angry strides.

Fuming like an actual viper he stormed through hallways, trying to find the man he was searching for. Many who saw him storming through the corridors stepped aside and let him through, knowing how much trouble Orton could cause when he was in a bad mood. Not even sparing a glance at the co-workers and crew members, Randy's cerulean eyes roamed wildly around the place. Then they caught a sight; the sight of a messy mop of dyed blonde hair right across the hallway, at the turning point.

"Nemeth!" he shouted, catching the attention of the fellow wrestler almost immediately. His name was spoken in a roar, which made Ziggler jump a feet in the air. But when he spotted who was practically running to him, the surprise in his face disappeared, replaced by the usual cocky, attitude he owned.

"Orton," he greeted, taking off an invisible hat in the air. "What a pleas-"

Randy grabbed fistfuls of the blue fabric of Ziggler's shirt. "What _the fuck_ is your problem?!"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that," the blonde raised a brow, giving an amused look. "Now if you please take your hands off me…"

Randy only yanked him closer, getting into his personal space. "I know what you're doing," he hissed dangerously, venom coating his words. "You injured John on purpose. You want him out of this company."

Ziggler casually laughed like he wasn't even affected by the raging Viper who once suffered with I.E.D was threatening him. "Let me correct you. I don't want him out of this company. I want him out of my way. If that meant injuring him to get my spotlight, I would gladly do it."

"Son of a-" Randy released one of his hands that were holding Ziggler's shirt and raised it to punch the lights out of him, a tinge of happiness sparking in him as the other man's eyes finally showed hints of fear. But his fist was caught, and he was yanked back, making him release his grips on Ziggler. "Let me go," she shouted, thrashing in what felt like Sheamus' arms.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Sheamus growled, locking his arms tightly around Randy's waist and pulling him away from the grinning blonde.

"Thanks buddy, I owe you one," Ziggler said; mock saluting Sheamus and Randy and leaving the problem to deal between the two men. "See ya later, Orton."

"I'm not finished with you. Get back here, Nemeth!" Randy shouted, wriggling violently in Sheamus' arms. "Sheamus let me go! That bastard fucking hurt John!"

"Randy, calm down. It's just a storyline," Sheamus tried to assure his fuming lover, pressing his lips to Randy's neck.

"He did it on purpose!" Insisted Randy, his arms flailing and legs kicking in the air.

The next second he was slammed against the wall, his back connecting with the hard surface. He groaned his struggling pausing for a few seconds as pain shot through his lower back. Then Sheamus' lips were on his, moving hard and fast against them. Randy writhed, trying to get out of Sheamus' hold but surrendering to his touch after a few nibbles and bites on his lips. Finally a whimper dragged out of his lips and he ran his fingers through Sheamus' hair, gripping handfuls and yanking his head back.

With surprise Sheamus pulled away, looking at Randy breathing heavily. "What?"

"He did it on purpose," Randy muttered, his cerulean eyes casting down upon Sheamus' lips again. Sheamus grinned, shaking his head at his lover.

"You are impossible," he said, before claiming Randy's swollen lips again.


End file.
